Demon King of West Blue
by movietvGeek
Summary: Koujiro D. Shisui sets out on his journey to become King of the Pirates. His dream will not be easy to achieve as he will have to face off against the worlds most dangerous obstacles. Seas, monsters, pirates and the World Government will stand in his way. Will he achieve his dream or fall like so many before him?
1. Chapter 1-Recruitment Arc

**Recruitment Arc!**

 **Koujiro D.** **Shisui** **;**

 **Contender to the title of Pirate King?**

* * *

 **West Blue**

A small boat floats in the water, caught in a gentle breeze. The ship is small and only contains a single passenger. The figure has the appearance a samurai swordsman with long black hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face. He wears a black hooded cloak while underneath he wears a traditional gray umanori hakama and kimono, slightly open to expose his chest, with intricate black designs. He also wears white Tabi and steel Geta with a black Haori and Tekkou. He seems to be relaxing in the sun. Suddenly a sigh escapes his lips.

"This is boring," says the figure as the ocean crashes against his boat, "but… is suppose all journeys start out that way." The figure opens his eyes to show red orbs. A smirk makes his way to his lips as he lifts his hand into the air before forming a fist.

"The first step to fulfilling my dream." Says the teen with a smirk. The wind becomes stronger, pushing his small boat forward. The waves crash against his small boat, making the figure rise from his position. The figure is around 6'6 in height and possesses a lean build that hides his strength. As he rises, he spots a Marine Transport, judging by the number of ships. The figure narrows his eyes and forms a stoic expression. The figure lifts a nodachi and stands up in his boat.

"Hmm," says the teen as he flicks his sword open a little, "I should greet the World Government." His ship sails directly towards the navy ship. The blade gleams in the sun.

The nodachi is long, around 150 cm with a black scabbard. The scabbard is made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It has a gold oval guard and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and dark blue material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt and it metallic silver blade.

 **Navy Ship**

The ship appears to be filled with marines all wearing the same uniform. They all drink and smile while a shadowed figure sits on her knees in front of them. The figure is a slender, curvaceous young woman with reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece. Her torn outfit consists of high heels, black leggings, and a brown top and skirt. The girl has a serious expression on her face.

"You traitors." States the girl as she watches the men laugh and drink.

"Oh look at that," laughs one marines with his friend joining in, "a witch is calling us traitors!" The marines laugh harder at the jab. The girl narrows her eyes at the name she was given by these men who disgrace the name of Marines.

"To think that a witch like her has such a hot body like that." Says a fat marines while laughing.

"Well we should be well rewarded when we bring her to Vice Admiral Bradley." Says a deep voice making the girl look up with narrowed eyes. A large man with a scarred face walks up to the girl. The man has a beard and black hair. The man smokes a cigar and takes a puff before purposely blowing the smoke in the girl's eyes. The girl does not react to the action, making the man scoff.

"Those things will kill you," says the girl as she glares at the man, "Commodore Gregor." Gregor smirks and leans down to her level.

"Worried for my health?" Asks Gregor while looking down the girl's cleavage.

"No… I just want to kill you before that poison can." Smirks the girl. Gregor growls and grabs the girls face.

"You, kill me?" States Gregor before laughing with the marines joining in.

"We marines," says Gregor, gesturing to his fellow marines, "are part of G-9 the 80th Branch and no matter the criminal, we'll always bring them to justice."

"Is that so?" Asks the girl with her hair shadowing her eyes. Justice? These men don't believe in justice.

"You disgrace the World Government with your lies, scum." States the girl with narrowed eyes. Gregor snaps his cigar in his fingers and grinds his teeth.

"You seem to know too much." States Gregor before smirking.

"The Vice Admiral, will decide your fate." Says Gregor, making the girl spit at his name.

"All this talk of justice has made me thirsty!" Cheers a marine with a smile while lifting his mug.

"You bastards." Says the girl as she is thrown down.

"Just sit tight, you can take up your plea with Bradley." Laughs Gregor. The girl glares at the marines before putting her head down.

" _Forgive me sensei, I've failed you_." Thinks the girl.

 **Deck**

Several marines patrol the area before one man sighs and leans against the railing. As he does he looks up at the sky. He gets a lecherous grin on his face before he looks to his left and sees a small boat.

"What the?" Asks the marine as he investigates the boat. Behind him stands the teen from the boat with his sword in his left hand and his hood up. The teen looks around and hums.

"Tell me, marine." Says the teen as he glances back at the marine while talking in a quiet and composed tone, "What kind of Navy Ship is this?" The marine turns with haste and prepares to blow the teens head off with his rifle. However as he turns, his eyes widen when he sees no sign of the teen. He then coughs up a bile and looks down to see the teen's sword hilt, in his gut. The marine sails back and hits the railing of the ship before sinking to the floor.

"Ow! Dammit!" Shouts the marine as he squirms on the deck. The teen stops his squirming by stomping on the marine. The teens eyes narrow and he flicks his sword to slightly unsheathe it. The marine pales and starts to sweat.

"I-It's a Battle Ship." Stutters the marine. The teen hums in thought before he smirks. He looks at the ships and smiles at his luck. He then turns his attention back to the marine.

"I see." Says the teen before lifting his leg, bringing the marine upward in the air. He then spins and kicks the marine in the mid-section, making the man cough up spit before sailing into the ocean. The teen turns and begins to walk over the deck.

"One could think that I am truly lucky." States the teen with an amused smirk and tone. His eyes close as he smirks before he is surrounded by several marines.

"Don't move, pirate scum." Says a marine. The teens eyes open and he scans the marines.

"Hmm, 1.5 seconds." Mutters the teen, making the marines form confused expressions.

"Huh?" States a marine before the teen unsheathes his sword in a flash before swinging at high speeds. He then stands straight up and flicks his sword before sheathing it.

"W-What just happened?" Stutters a marine as the teen walks forward. The marines are unable to move and pale.

"W-Who do you think you are, bastard!?" Shouts a marine while shaking. The teen stops walking.

"Ah that's right," says the teen as he looks up at the sky, "I never did give you guys my name." The teen glances to the marines with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Koujiro D. Shisui," says the teen with narrowed eyes, "and I hate the Navy." The marines all spurt blood from various parts of their body.

"I-Impossible." Says a marine as he slowly falls.

" _A-All of us… in an instant_?" Thinks the marine as his vision turns dark. The marines fall face first on the deck as Shisui walks over their bodies.

"Hmm, I should have asked them which way it is to the prison cells." Says Shisui as he pushes open a steel door. He hums and walks down the stairs before he finds himself at a barred door with two marines. They all stare at each other for a time before the marines raise their guns while shaking.

"W-W-Who are you!?" Asks the marine on the left.

"And how did you get down here?" Asks the marine on the right.

"Please, be quiet." Responds Shisui before slightly unsheathing his sword and appearing in-between the two. Shisui is already sheathing his sword while the marines are trying to register his new position. The sword clicks as it sheathes and is if it was a signal, the marines fall to the ground.

In the jail cells sit a bunch of pirates who look to have seen better days. They appear weak and hungry. They all have bruises on their faces and bodies. The blank look in their eyes, tell that they've accepted their fates. The door creaks open, drawing the attention of the pirates.

"W-Who is that?" Asks one pirate.

"Another marine?" Suggest another. Shisui walks forward and looks at the prisoners with calculating eyes. His stoic expression remains on his face before he stops walking.

"So hungry!" Whines one pirate. Shisui looks around and counts about 400 hundred pirates.

"Listen up." States Shisui in a stoic but composed tone, making the pirates look to him, "Might controls everything - and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself."

"Huh?" Asks the pirates.

"I'm asking you all… do you desire wealth, power, and the world to know your name?" Asks Shisui as he turns and heads for the door. The pirates look at each other before one stands with a smirk.

"That's an easy answer." Says the pirate.

"However, it's harder to achieve what you are asking." Says another pirate.

"Still… we desire what all men desire." Says another pirate with some females clearing their throats, "And females." Adds the pirate.

"We desire all that we can gain in our lifetime and to have our names etched into the history records!" Shout the pirates. Shisui glances back at them with shadowed eyes and a smirk.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Asks Shisui before the jail bars and cut to pieces, "Follow the man who will become King of the Pirates." With his deed done, Shisui walks out of the room while the pirates' chuckle.

"Well shit, we've got nothing better to do." Says one pirate as he walks with a group.

"What the hell, I'll give him a shot." Says another pirate and soon they all start following their mysterious savior.

" _Now to take this ship_." Thinks Shisui.

"Does anyone know where this transport is going?" Asks Shisui as he walks down the hall. The pirates take the weapons of beaten marines before catching up to their new captain.

"Don't know exactly but I overheard one marine saying they will be reaching an island soon to restock on food and ammo." Says one pirate.

"Why?" Asks another pirate.

"Because," says Shisui as he continues walking without looking back, "We're going destroy this transport." The pirates look at him with gaping mouths and bulging eyes.

"Eh!" Shout the pirates. Suddenly the alarm sounds and the marines take action.

"Here they come." Smiles one pirate.

"Yeah, time for some payback." Says another as the sun reflects off their eyes, making them glow red. Shisui stands in the middle of his new crew, making them all look like demons who have escaped from hell itself.

"You got that right." Says Shisui as he flicks his sword out.

 **Main Hall**

The alarms sounds, making the marines look around. Gregor stands and narrows his eyes while the girl looks up. Suddenly the hall doors open up as a marine pants with a pale face.

"What's going on?" Demands Gregor with narrowed eyes.

"T-The prisoners, they're out!" Shouts the marine as Gregor stares at him before breaking out in a sweat.

"What!?" Shouts Gregor with bulging eyes. The girl looks up and hears the gun fire and explosions.

"Call for backup!" Shouts Gregor before the marine shakes his head.

"They've taken all the rooms with the Den Den Mushi." Says the marine as the fighting gets louder. Gregor grinds his teeth together before smirking.

"Very well, then mobilize the entire ship," says Gregor as he walks forward, "If they want a fight… then I'll give them one." Gregor slams his foot down as he has a pole-arm resting on his shoulder.

Shisui knocks out one marine with a kick before blocking a sword with his sheathe. He then spins his sheathe in his hands before lashing out with a kick, that sends the marine through a wall. He turns to see more marines coming before the pirates step in front of him.

"Fire!" Shouts a pirate as they fire into the marines, dropping them one after another. The marines fire back and the pirates take cover in the corridors. Shisui narrows his eyes and takes calm steps forward, surprising the pirates and marines.

"Oi, look out!" Shouts one pirate in alarm.

"What is he doing?" Asks another pirate as the marine's fire. The pirates widen their eyes when the bullets hit. However the pirates and the marines gape when Shisui still walks forward. If one would look closely, they would see small black wisp of smoke, where the bullets hit.

"W-What?!" Shouts the marines. Shisui inhales before dropping into a stance with his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What is he doing?" Asks a marine.

"Idiot, what can he do from that far away?" States another. The marine's growl before pointing their guns at him.

"Fire!" Shouts a marine as they all fire.

"Look out!" Shout the pirates. As the bullets close in, Shisui unsheathes his sword in a flash before sheathing it just as quickly. The whole thing is impossible to see to the naked eye. The bullets in the air are suddenly cut to pieces. The pirate's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Eh?!" Exclaim the pirates with comical expressions.

"Imposs… ible." Says a marine with wide eyes and a pale face.

"There is nothing which I cannot cut." States Shisui simply as he walks forward.

"Damn monster." Says a marine as he lifts his rifle. The other marines join in but the floor below them is suddenly riddled with slash marks while the guns in their hands fall apart.

"W-What is this?" Asks a marine before blood spurts from their wounds and they fall to the ground. However, that is not all, the floor seems to crack under some unseen force, in fact; gravity seems to have increased. The marine that gave the orders widens his eyes.

"My body… won't move." Says the marine

"I severed your nerves without cutting your clothes or flesh." Says Shisui as he walks by the marine.

"Unfortunately for you, the pirates that I've freed have a bone to pick with you." States Shisui as his cloak flaps over the marine.

"Y-You bastard." Growls the marine before he turns to see the faces of the pirates he had tortured.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Says one pirate with a sword.

"It wasn't too long ago that we were under your mercy." Says another with a rifle.

"We have so much to talk about… marine." Says another pirate with two large swords. The marine screams out as the pirates attack him. Shisui continues down the hall before seeing a large double doors with a squad of marines standing in front.

* * *

"Do not waver!" Orders a marine as they get their weapons ready. Shisui inhales before walking forward. He takes slow steps before dashing towards them. The marines with guns fire, but their bullets do nothing as Shisui still rushes forward. With bullets ineffective, the marines charge forward with their swords out.

"Foolish." States States as draws his sword. He seemingly glides through the marines while cutting one man and flashing to the next, cutting him and doing the same thing. He appears to teleport due to his speed with the marines unable to react in time. He appears with his back turned before tossing his scabbard into a marine. The scabbard is thrown with such force that is goes right through the marine and into another. Even while the scabbard is sailing through the air, the teen keeps moving, cutting down the marines before tossing his sword. His sword sails in a circle around him before he catches the sword in a reverse grip and sheathes it in his scabbard, which is still stuck into the gut of a marine. He pulls the scabbard out and the marines all face plant on the ground.

"Humph." Scoffs Shisui while sweeping a hand through his hair. With that done, Shisui turns and places his right hand on the left side of the door. He narrows his eyes and quickly slashes the door in front of him. The gravitational force, hits the door, making it creak and cave in. The left side of the door breaks off and slams into a marine in the Main Hall.

"Open Fire!" Shouts Gregor as the gathered marines unload on the entrance. They bombard the entrance to the room with Gregor smiling. The girl looks on with narrowed eyes as she struggles in her cuffs. One marine takes a knee and fires an arm mounted Bazooka. The explosion shakes the floor as the marines continue to fire.

"Hold your fire." Says Gregor only for the men to continue to fire.

"Hold you fire!" Says Gregor a bit louder but the men still fire.

"I said hold your fucking fire!" Shouts Gregor, making the men stop. Gregor sighs before laughing.

"Ha, that was too easy." Says Gregor with a loud laugh. He then turns to the girl who glares at him.

"Ha, that'll teach that filthy pirate not to mess with G-9." Says a marine.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge." Laughs another pirate as the fire flickers around the entrance of the room. Unknown to the marines, Shisui walks out of the fire, looking like a demon from hell. He is unharmed by the fire. His body is made of a black smoke like substance before returning to normal. His cloak is gone, exposing his features.

"Funny." States Shisui, making the marines pale and turn to him, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

"So, lets spice things up a bit." Says Shisui before gripping his sword.

" **Jigoku Tabi (Hell Journey)**." Says Shisui. Shisui slices through the large group of enemies over a wide area, then as he sheathes his sword it causes a powerful downward force of gravity sending them down to the floor. Gregor looks on with narrowed eyes before he widens his eyes as his body slams to the ground. The attack is so powerful, it sinks in the floorboards and breaks the bones of the marines. Shisui walks over the bodies of the fallen marines, completely unfazed by the increase in gravity. Then the gravity lets up, but no marine stands. Gregor grits his teeth as blood runs down his mouth. The normal use of this attack would send his victims into a large crater but Shisui had lowered the power as he wants the ship intact.

"Oi, you in here?" Asks a pirate before he spots Shisui.

"There you are." Says another pirate as they flood the room. Suddenly they stop when they see the girl. Another pirate walks in, this one being big.

"Alright guys we should-." Starts the pirate before he spots the girl.

"There is a cutie right there!" Shouts the pirate as his nose spurts blood.

"Oh! She is really cute." Says a group of pirates. Suddenly they stop and look at her, noticing her glare.

"Hey, look." Says one pirate.

"Her appearance." Says one pirate.

"She's definitely not a pirate." Finishes another pirate.

"She looks like a-." Starts a pirate.

"A Marine!" Shouts the large man with blood running down his nose. The girl still glares at the pirates while trying to get out of her cuffs.

"But… she's so cute!" Exclaim all the pirates with Shisui shakes his head while sighing. The girl looks at them with her eyes wide in surprise before blushing.

"So sexy." Shouts a pirate while Gregor grows tick marks on his head while his eyes are shadowed.

"You, woman." States Shisui, making the girl turn to him, "Why is a marine prisoner to other marines?"

"There is no one left who is truly a marine." States the girl with a serious tone. Shisui's eyes drill into her but the girl maintains eye contact.

"You have no place." States Shisui, already knowing the answer. The girl averts her gaze and puts her head down, "Then, come with me." The girl widens her eyes and looks to Shisui who extends his hand in an inviting manner. His hair blows to the right, making him look serene.

"Yeah!" Shout the pirates with hearts in their eyes.

"Hell yeah!" Shouts a big pirate. The girl seems to look at them in surprise.

"M-Me… join your crew?" Says the girl in surprise. Her eyes then narrow as if offended.

"Do not take me for a fool, pirate." Growls the girl while Shisui remains stoic at her tone, "I am a Marine and I will not become a pirate for anyone."

"Not even for yourself?" Questions Shisui with a stoic but composed tone, "You have no place in this world and yet I offer you one now." The girl widens her eyes at the statement and remembers the words of the man she admired.

" _There will come a time when I will leave this world for the one beyond. Yet do not despair. A day will come when you will find a purpose and begin your own adventure. Vice Admiral Ain! These are the final orders of Z! Live! Live and uphold your morals, your way_!" The haunting words of Z, makes Ain form tears in her eyes but she holds her crying in.

"Don't cry." States Shisui with an uncomfortable expression as he still extends his hand. Ain raises her hand and grasps Shisui's. The moment she does, the pirates cheer loudly.

"You've let your guard down, pirate scum!" Shouts Gregor as he swings down his axe-pole. The attack picks up dust and uproots the floor boards. The girl has her eyes closed before she opens them and looks up. She gasps when she sees Shisui, blocking the weapon with his sheathed sword.

"Pathetic." States Shisui as Gregor growls. Shisui's eyes glance to Gregor and narrow.

"You have no idea what that thing is capable of," says Gregor with hate, "she took down a lot of my men before we were able to bring her down."

"Isn't that right, Witch?" Asks Gregor, making the girl narrow her eyes.

"Is that right?" Asks Shisui with a smirk, "Shockingly, I find myself… **_not caring_**." Shisui's tone turns cold, making Gregor flinch.

"Tch, then die!" Shouts Gregor before in a quick motion, Shisui disarms him. Shisui then turns his back to Gregor and draws his sword in a flash. He swings quickly before flicking his sword. Gregor remains still before Shisui sheathes his sword and he falls to the ground.

"Hey… what's your name?" Asks Shisui with a small smile on his lips.

"Ain." Responds the former marine.

"Well Ain." says Shisui as he turns to her, "My name is Koujiro D. Shisui and I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Ain stares at the teen in amazement before her cuffs are cut apart.

"King of the Pirates." Repeats Ain with shock. That is no easy dream to achieve.

"Let's go, you guys." States Shisui, getting a chorus of cheers.

"Understood… Captain." Say the pirates with smirks. Ain stands and looks to Shisui before looking to her marine coat. After a while, she tosses the coat aside and follows Shisui.

* * *

 **Hey guys this is Chapter 1 of the Rewrite.**

 **So this story will feature an OC… of course! Shisui has just started on his journey in West Blue. He has taken a Navy Battleship and freed the prisoners. These prisoners are the start of his crew.**

 **Shisui will possess Shodai Kitetsu which will be names Yamato. The sword looks very much like Yamato from DMC, except it will be a Nodachi. The sword will have the ability of Issho. I know it says that Issho has a Devil Fruit but not in my story.**

 **I'm sure you guys know Shisui's Devil Fruit and if not, it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **I know Ain is supposed to be with Z but she's isn't in this story. I figured since Z is not canon, it won't impact the story so much.**

 **G-9, you guys know that there is no such thing in One Piece but in my story it is. There is a reason.**

* * *

 **So here is the crew I've thought up. Not the Rewrite!**

 **Crew Name-Akuma no kaizoku- Demon Pirates**

 **Captain- Koujiro D. Shisui- Kurayami no Maō- Demon King of Darkness.**

 **Navigator- The Witch- Ain- One Piece Film Z**

 **Swordswoman- Okiku the Gentle- One Piece**

 **Markswoman- Deadshot- Bisca Connell- Fairy Tail. Wields Alzack's revolvers and Senriku from One Piece but gold and green.**

 **Doctor- Banshee- Kobato- One Piece (Extreme Medical Skills!)**

 **Cook- The Glutton-Lily Enstomach- One Piece**

 **Musician- Miku Izayoi- The Diva- Date A Live**

 **Shipwright- Genos- One Punch Man.**

 **Buccaneer The Bear- Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

 **Olive- One Piece**

 **And more!**

 **Feel free to suggest others as well.**

 **Next Chapter- Captain Isuka! Prison Break?**

 **Till next time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2-Captain Isuka

**Captain Isuka!**

 **Prison Break?**

* * *

On the outside of a certain Navy Battle Ship, everything appears to be going perfectly fine. The marines are just now pulling into a small island. The island features a marine base with a prison. Below the base is a small town. In the hijacked Navy Battle Ship, Shisui sits with his eyes closed. Everything is going according to plan. The marines have no idea that one of their ships have been taken over. Still, this is where things will get tricky.

"Captain." Calls a voice, making Shisui open his eyes and turn to a young pirate.

"The marines have been imprisoned in the cells and gagged as requested." Says the pirate, making Shisui nod.

"Can you tell me what your plan is?" Asks another voice, making Shisui look to Ain. Ain now wears a sleeveless white marine shirt with a tie. Shisui had requested she wear marine attire with the rest of the crew.

"You are a Vice Admiral, right?" Asks Shisui, making Ain nod her head.

"As far as everyone else knows, yes." Confirms Ain, as her becoming a pirate hasn't reached Navy HQ. She suspects if she had been delivered to Vice Admiral Bradley, she would have simple disappeared; given what she knows about the man.

"Good, then you should be the highest ranking person on this island." Says Shisui, making Ain widen her eyes and nod her head.

"So that's it." Says Ain, now understanding. Shisui nods his head.

"You will infiltrate the base, gathers maps, and any other things you will need to fulfill your position as Navigator." Says Shisui, having decided Ain will be the navigator of his crew. Ain accepted this role due to her experience on the sea.

"What about us?" Asks a deep voice, making Shisui turn a large muscular man with a Mohawk and metal arm.

"Buccaneer is ready for action!" Booms the pirate with a laugh. Shisui smirks at his enthusiasm.

"Good, your job will be to free the others." States Shisui, making Buccaneer smirk.

"You've got it." Accepts the large bear like man.

"What about the ones in the base?" Asks a young pirate, while dressed in marine clothing.

"I will handle that." Says Ain, making Shisui nod his head.

"This has to be done fast but carefully." States Shisui, getting his crew to nod. 400 pirates versus a marine base, Shisui is liking his odds in this fight.

 **Docks**

Standing on the docks of the base, is a marine unit. Standing in front of the unit is a young woman with short vermilion hair, brown eyes and a band aid under her left eye. She wears a marine coat and a rapier hangs from her waist.

"Captain Isuka, that's the transport." States a marine solider, making the young woman look to the ships. She hums with a smile and nod.

"Prepare to transport the prisoners." Commands Isuka, getting the marines to salute. Isuka rubs the back of her hand where a burn mark resides. So caught up in his thoughts she fails to see the navy ships dock.

Ain exits the ship with her marine act in place. She spots Isuka and walks forward. Isuka looks up and spots Ain before breaking out into a smile. The two have fought together before and know each other. Isuka always felt Ain is too serious while Ain feels Isuka is too careless. Something she will prove by days end.

"Welcome Vice Admiral." Salutes Isuka, making Ain nod and return the gesture.

"Tell the captains I would like to have a meeting before we unload the prisoners." Says Ain, making Isuka tilt her head.

"I have to do it?" Asks Isuka with a pout, "G-9 don't like to be given orders."

"Tell them a Vice Admiral demands it and you'll receive no trouble." Assures Ain, making Isuka nod her head. In a few moments, Isuka returns with a several captains. The captains appears unhappy but Ain could care less.

"What?" Growls a captain, making Ain narrow her eyes.

"Watch your tone, captain." Warns Ain, making the man scoff.

"Where's Commodore Gregor?" Asks another captain with narrowed eyes. He had thought this girl would be taken care of before reaching the island.

"That is what we will discuss." Says Ain before walking away. The captains growl but follow. Isuka looks on with a nagging feeling in her gut.

The pirates watching smirk as Buccaneer moves quickly. The pirates follow and exit the ship, discreetly. Buccaneer lands and moves towards the first ship. He spots to marines and nods to his men. Two men dash forward and quickly take out the marines before pushing their bodies in the water. They then take their place just as another pair of marines round the corner.

"Hey, where's Jack?" Asks one of the marines before one pirate draws his sword and plunges it into his gut. The other falls just as quickly, taken by surprise. With the marines down, the pirates signal Buccaneer who moves forward.

"Keep your eyes open." States Buccaneer before he begins to climb the anchor chain. Buccaneer is the first one in the ship and spots three marines. He acts quickly and uses his metal arm to take out all three. The other pirates enter the ship and begin to silently take out the marines they come across. One pirate slices the throat of a marine before plunging his sword into the back of another.

In the prison cells, sit hundreds of pirates. One pirate is a young woman with olive colored hair and eyes. Suddenly a commotion makes her look up. A marine tumbles down the stairs as two pirates enter the room. They look around for a couple of seconds before the dark skinned man growls.

"This ain't the armory!" Growls the pirate.

"Shit, we at least we found the prisoners." Says the other pirate. He then takes of a Transponder Snail.

"We found the brig." Says the pirate.

" _Good, free them quickly and come to the deck_." Orders Buccaneer. The pirates look to each other before one man stands.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Asks the pirate, making Shisui's men smirk.

"We're the crew of the future King of the Pirates." States the dark skinned pirate with a smile before his partner unlocks the cells, "And now you are too." Olive stands and walks forward.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Says Olive, making the others nod. Olive and the other pirates reach the deck to see marines lounging around.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ships!" Shouts Buccaneer as he lands on the deck. The marines look to him before drawing their weapons.

"Attack!" Shouts Buccaneer as he charges forward. Pirates break free from all ships and attack the marines while some exit the ships and head towards the base.

 **Base**

Ain walks through the base with her Transponder Snail active. She looks around and counts the cells. Isuka looks to her with confusion while the captains whisper amongst themselves. The nagging feeling in Isuka's gut has become nearly unbearable. She feels as if something is about to happen but she doesn't know what.

"There aren't many prisoners here." Says Ain, glancing to Isuka who nods her head.

"Most of them have been moved to a bigger prison." States Isuka, making Ain nod her head. Shisui listens to the chatter while sitting in the battle ship.

"Very well." Says Ain before their group reaches a set of doors. Ain enters the room and looks to the captains. The captains' growl before following orders. Isuka attempts to step into the room but Ain stops her.

"Thank you, get some rest." States Ain, making Isuka slowly nod her head. The doors shut and Ain turns to the captains. Isuka unable to shake the bad feeling heads back out to the docks.

"Gentlemen, I am here to tell you, we've been betrayed." Says Ain, making the captains narrow their eyes at Ain.

"Slavery, murder, rape and human experimentation have all been conducted by Vice Admiral Bradley." Says Ain, making the captains glance to each other, "Commodore Gregor has admitted to these crimes after failing to silence me."

"Where is your proof?" Demands a captain with narrowed eyes. Ain glances to him and sighs.

"I have none but Gregor's confession." States Ain, buying as much time as she can. The captains smirk before standing.

"Good, then when you die… all credibility dies with you." Says a captain, making Ain look to him.

"Indeed." Confirms Ain, "But it will take more than all of you to kill me." Quick as lightning, Ain flips onto the table and draws her pistols before spinning. She fires rapidly, killing the captains in quick succession before coming to a halt, in front of the last captain on the opposite end of the table from where she was seated.

"P-Please, I had no idea." Pleads the last captain, making Ain narrow her eyes.

"That someone would find out." Adds Ain before pulling the trigger.

Isuka has just reached the docks, only to see the ships on fire and the pirates running free. Isuka draws her sword and rallies her men who charge forward. Buccaneer sees the reinforcements and growls. He looks to the ship's cannons and smiles.

"Give them a taste of their own cannons!" Commands Buccaneer as the pirates load the cannons. Isuka looks up to see the cannons armed.

"Take cover!" Commands Isuka before the cannons fires a volley of shots. The marines sail back from the explosions as Isuka shields her eyes.

"Hold them!" Commands Isuka before running back into the base. She widens her eyes when she enters the base and finds the prisoners free. She dodges a swing and takes down the pirate before jumping over three pirates and turning.

" **Soru (Shave)**!" Says Isuka before vanishing and taking down all three pirates. Isuka stands and moves to the room where she left Ain. She opens the doors with sweat running down her face.

"Vice Admiral-!" Calls Isuka before her shout dies in her throat. Isuka is met with the deceased bodies of the captains. She looks around with horrified eyes but sees no sign of Ain. Isuka turns and dashes through the halls while rallying the marines who fight back.

Ain exits the base with a bag of maps and tools. Once outside she stops when she sees Buccaneer holding the throat of a marine. She walks up to him and stops in front of him. Buccaneer looks to her and the two stare off. Buccaneer sighs before dropping the marine who has passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

"You sure have a bleeding heart, navigator-san." Says Buccaneer, making Ain turn away from the large man.

"I'm just not a savage." States Ain, making Buccaneer's eyes strain with anger.

"Oi, oi, that wasn't very nice." Says Buccaneer, making Ain glance to him. The two stare off with the wind blowing between them.

"That's enough." Says a voice, making the two turn to Shisui who walks over to them. As he walks towards them, he is shadowed by marines attacking from above. Shisui stops before jumping straight up and performing a corkscrew spin, while drawing his sword. He easily cuts down the marines before kicking one to the ground before righting himself in midair and swinging down. The bodies of the marines fall to the ground as Shisui sheathes his sword and stands.

"I don't want in fighting amongst my crew." Says Shisui, making Ain turn her head away. Buccaneer sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry." Mutters Ain, making Buccaneer look to her.

"No you were right, no need to kill when it is not needed." Says Buccaneer. The pirates raid the base, taking treasure and weapons.

"Vice Admiral!" Shouts a voice, making Ain stiffen and turn her head to see Isuka charging forward with the marines.

"Isuka comes to a stop and glances at Buccaneer and Shisui, whose eyes are shadowed.

"Get away from the Vice Admiral." Demands Isuka with a growl. The pirates snicker at the order while Ain remains calm with her eyes shadowed.

"Well Vice Admiral?" Says one pirate with a smirk, "Everything seems to have gone off without a hitch." Ain looks up with the fire reflecting of her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Demands Isuka before Ain look to her. Isuka looks around to see the pirates not attacking Ain and Ain not attacking them. Isuka's eyes widen before looking to Ain.

"Vice Admiral?" Questions Isuka with shock. Ain fully turns to Isuka and looks to her seriously.

"I stopped being a Vice Admiral when I learned of G-9's actions and the World Governments approval of such actions." Reveals Ain, making the marines gasp.

"I've left evidence for you to give to the higher ups." Says Ain with her eyes averted, "You will know of their involvement when they throw it under the rug and seek to get rid of you." Isuka's eyes remain shadowed before she raises her head with hardened eyes.

"Vice Admiral Ain, you are under arrest for treason." Says Isuka with watery eyes and her sword pointed at Ain.

"Ahh, I knew she was going to say that." Says a pirate. Ain looks to Isuka and sighs.

"I believe it is time we go." Says Shisui as he looks to Ain. Ain looks to him and internally thanks him before nodding her head. As the pirates turn away, Isuka shakes with anger.

"Running away?" Calls Isuka, making the pirates turn to her.

"You've lost, Captain-chan." Says one pirate with a smile.

"Do you really believe your men can survive another fight with us?" Asks Buccaneer. Isuka growls at their mocking before taking a step forward.

"You pirates…" Growls Isuka with shadowed eyes, making Shisui glance to her, "You are the reason the world lives in fear." Shisui narrows his eyes at the statement before his vison becomes clouded with an island engulfed in flames and a young boy sitting on the ground with wide eyes.

"Where ever you go, you cause pain and panic!" Shouts Isuka, making the pirates look to each other.

"And the Navy, doesn't?" Asks Shisui as he steps forward, surprising Isuka.

"The Navy stands for Justice." Says Isuka.

"Who's Justice?" Asks Shisui, quickly. Isuka looks to the teen and becomes confused, "The Navy pushes their brand of Justice on ordinary people and expect blind obedience from the populace."

"That's-." Starts Isuka before Shisui continues.

"You condone slavery, instigate violence, and crush those who speak out against such action." States Shisui, making the pirates nod their heads, "Is that the Justice you speak of, Captain?"

"That is not Justice." Growls Shisui, memories flooding back into his head, "True Justice can only be achieved when all people are equal, regardless of birth, religion, gender, and wealth."

"Such a thing takes time and cannot be done when pirates roam free!" Counters Isuka, making Shisui shake his head.

 **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Difficult**

"There you go, like a broken record player." Says Shisui as the ground cracks under him, "Blaming pirates for the Governments short comings."

"Not once, has the Government taken blame for its actions." Says Shisui before growling, "They will never admit to all the deaths they've caused or the people they could've saved."

"And so I will step forward and make the world hear my words." Says Shisui as his eyes glow with ambition, "I will see them all given True Justice by my own hands." Black smoke is released from Shisui's body and travels into the smoke filled sky.

"The world will know my name and will strike fear into those who deem themselves above others." Says Shisui with glowing red eyes, " **Black Hole**!" Shisui slams his hand on the ground and spreads the smoke like substance over the whole base, completely evading the marines and Isuka. As the name suggest, the darkness begins to swallow everything. The base, the boats, the weapons, the flames, and even the bodies of marines.

"Bring him down!" Shouts a marine in fear, before firing. The others begin to fire their weapons and shoot cannon balls at Shisui. However, Shisui doesn't move and lets them hit him. Isuka widens her eyes when the bullets and projectiles hit but vanish inside his body of darkness. In a few short moments, the base is gone, leaving only barren land.

"I-Impossible." States a marine as the pirates look on with fear and respect. Ain's mouth hangs open with wide eyes at the demonstration of power. Shisui stands with shadowed eyes before looking to the marines.

"Fate has deemed you all unlucky due to me running into you." Says Shisui as Isuka enters a stance with her rapier, "Despair!"

" **Liberation**!" Calls Shisui as he spreads his arms out. The darkness rises and spits out the crushed debris that was once the marine base. The marines take covers and shout out as the debris bombards their position. The debris is followed by bullets and other projectiles shot out by the marines.

"Logia… he's a Logia!" Shouts Isuka as she evades a ship anchor. Rocks and dust is kicked into the air by the falling debris as Shisui stands, looking like a demon amongst the falling wreckage. His crew shield their eyes from the dust and brace themselves against the shaking ground. With the attack ending, the sight that greets the pirates is a wreckage filled ground with the bodies of marines all around.

 **End Song**

Shisui looks on at the wreckage before turning his back and walking towards his crew. His footsteps are slow as he passes by the bodies of several marines. He keeps walking as smoke rises around the area and flames flicker. Pieces of debris shakes before lifting. Isuka stands with blood and scrapes over her body. Shisui stops and glances back at the marine with respect.

"Even with only seconds to spare, you performed excellent maneuvers to evade the full force of my attack." Says Shisui with surprise, "I cannot help but be impressed."

"Save it." Growls Isuka before spitting out some blood and gripping her sword, "You'll regret it soon." Shisui looks on at the brave marine before turning to her fully.

"Is that so?" Asks Shisui before flicking his blade out slightly. Isuka closes her eyes and inhales before snapping her eyes open.

" **Soru (Shave)**!" Calls Isuka before vanishing from her position. The pirates look around but can't see her.

"What was that?!" Asks a pirate.

"How the hell should I know?!" States another pirate. Shisui is the only one unfazed by the move and stays calm. While invisible to most, Isuka is perfectly seen by Shisui. He parries her blade in a quick motion, just as Isuka becomes visible in front of him. Isuka's face says it all. Her eyes are wide with her mouth open.

"Too slow." Says Shisui before vanishing via Soru, making Isuka gasp. Shisui reappears behind her with his back turned and sword in the process of being sheathed.

" **Ittoryu Iai: Hōzuri (One Sword Quick Draw Style: Cheek Stroke)**." States Shisui as he sheathes his sword. Blood spurts from Isuka's neck and head before stopping. Isuka gasps and falls to the ground, not sure of what just occurred. In reality, the attack merely left a cut on her cheek but had Shisui wished to use the full attack, Isuka would not have survived.

"Captain, reinforcements!" Shouts Buccaneer, making Shisui look out to sea. He spots several navy vessels and walks forward.

"Prepare the ship." Says Shisui, making his crew look to him.

"We'll never outrun them!" Panics a pirate as Ain looks to Shisui.

"Do as he says!" Orders Ain, prepared to fulfill her job as Navigator. Shisui steps forward as his body turns to darkness.

"I'll make a path." Assures Shisui before darkness explodes from him, " **Dākuu~ēbu (Dark Wave)**!" Shisui transforms his whole body into darkness and charges towards the navy vessels. Shisui sours right for the vessels, leaving a trail of darkness following behind him.

"Fire!" Shouts a captain of a vessel. The marines fire at the black cloud but do nothing to stop Shisui. Shisui circles the vessels several times before his ship appears. Shisui lands on his ship, in a crouch while sheathing his sword.

" **Ittoryu Iai: Yami Giri (One Sword Quick Draw Style: Darkness Cutter)**!" Says Shisui as he fully sheathes his sword. Behind him, the navy ships are cut by a countless numbers of slashes, which come out of the darkness trailing behind Shisui. By moving at high speeds, Shisui releases countless slashes which are then swallowed by his darkness and expelled near his enemy. This attack is very hard to evade given the fact that Shisui can release the slashes at any given moment. The navy ships are cut to pieces and begin to sink as Isuka stands on wobbly legs.

"W-Who are you?" Asks Isuka, making Shisui turn to her as fire flickers behind him.

"Worship me." Says Shisui as he straightens his hair, "The Navy will pay for the crime of harming the Lady of the Hundred Demon House." Isuka widens her eyes at his statement and pales.

"Those who had a hand will die and repent forever." Says Shisui before he smirks with his crew, "There will be none before me, there shall be none after me, I am the sixth heir of the house of Koujiro; Koujiro D. Shisui!"

* * *

 **And end! Second chapter is up and I'm having a thrill writing this story.**

 **Shisui has the Yami Yami no mi. But mine is different as it allows the full use of its Logia abilities.**

 **Next chapter- Okiku the Gentle? Unwanted Marriage!**


	3. Chapter 3-Okiku the Gentle

**Okiku the Gentle?**

 **Unwanted Marriage!**

* * *

A navy battleship sails in the strong breeze. Sitting on the deck of the ship is Shisui who polishes his blade by dabbing it with a cotton swab. Ain is at the helm, steering the ship. The pirates sing and dance while eating. Shisui sheathes his sword and stands when an island comes into view. It's been several days since Shisui's escaped from the marines. He revealed his origins to Isuka who couldn't believe it.

The House of Koujiro was a noble house that at one time occupied Wano. For reasons not known, the house left Wano and settled in the territory of the World Government. All the house wanted was to be left alone but for unknown reasons, Vice Admiral Bradley attacked the island the house occupied. It was assumed the heir of the house was killed in the attack. Evidently, that was not the case. The World Government swept the attack under the rug due to Bradley's impressive military record.

Ain looks to Shisui who watches the clouds float by. She now knows where is skill with a sword came from. The people of Wano are very skilled in swordplay. Some say they are some of the best in the world. From what Ain has seen, she can honestly say the stories are true. Ain turns the helm and sails towards the island, drawing the attention of the crew.

"Where are we going?" Asks Buccaneer with confusion. Ain looks to him and nods to the island.

"We are stopping there." States Ain making Olive look to her.

"Good, I could really use some new clothes." Says Olive as she looks herself over. She is still wearing the prison outfit. The crew laughs at her statement while Ain shakes her head with a small smile on her lips.

"We also need to change the décor of this ship." Adds Shisui, making the crew look to him. The crew looks around and nods their heads at his statement.

"True, can't fly navy colors all the way to the Grand Line." Says a pirate.

"I've already filled out what I want the ship to look like." Says Shisui as he glances to his crew, "Be sure to get it right to the letter."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Salutes a young pirate, making the others laugh out. The boy looks around with confusion and embarrassment.

"What?! What'd I say?!" Whines the boy while Shisui shakes his head with a small smile, bordering on fondness.

 **Island**

At the top of the hill, overlooking a small town is a traditional Japanese manor. The doors open and a young woman exits the house. She slowly shuts the door before picking up a straw bag and walking down the path. The woman runs down the path before arriving in the town and inhaling a breath of fresh air. The townspeople wave and smile at her, making the woman returns the gestures.

"Prepare yourself!" Shouts a young voice, making the woman turn and sidestep a strike from a wooden sword. The wielder of the sword is a young boy with brown hair. The woman then chops the boys head, making him whine out.

"You lost again, Riku." Giggles the woman, making the boy pout.

"Why can't I beat you, Okiku-nee?!" Shouts Riku, making Okiku giggle. Okiku is a young woman with long dark hair that falls into her back. She wears sandals and a kimono with chrysanthemum floral patterns.

"You have to learn to strike without hesitation, otherwise your enemy will always have the advantage." Lectures Okiku, making Riku pout further.

"Now are you going to help me?" Asks Okiku, making Riku beam and nod his head vigorously. Before they can move, Okiku spots a young man with short blonde hair and soft features. He appears to be very uncomfortable and nervous.

"Good day, Master Arthur." Greets Okiku with a head bow. Arthur stutters at the introduction, still not use to his new position. Arthur Wagner, is the son of Stephon Wagner and his wife Selene Wagner, and heir to the Wagner family.

"O-Okiku, please don't bow like that." Stutters Arthur with a blush. Okiku has been serving in this family for several years after Stephon found her washed ashore. Okiku acts as the maid, cook, and guard to the family. Or she did, until Stephon and Selene were killed at sea. Now she serves Arthur who has always been a weak willed boy but is kind and passionate.

"Young Master, may I ask why you are here?" Says Okiku with a head tilt. Arthur generally never leaves the house unless he goes to visit his crush.

"Arthur!" Calls a voice, making Arthur blush and Okiku to giggle. A young girl with orange hair, runs towards the two. Due to her bust, her arms are up.

"Diane, I was coming to see you." Says Arthur, making Diane stop and pant.

"Well now I am here." Giggles Diane, making Okiku giggle.

"Good day, Lady Diane." Greets Okiku with a head bow. Diane looks to Okiku and smiles fondly.

"Ohh, must you always greet me that way?" Whines Diane before hugging Okiku who laughs. Lady Diane Williams is the daughter of George Williams and Isabella Williams. The Wagner's and Williams's have been great friends since arriving on the island. So naturally, their children have grown up together. Many assume, the two will marry but all is not well. Arthur is weak willed while Diane is strong willed and adventurous.

"Well, well, look what we have here." States a snobbish and posh voice. Okiku keeps her gentle smile in place as she turns to a young black haired boy. The boy has snobbish features and walks with an air of arrogance surrounding him. Arthur gulps and steps back while Diane glares childishly at the new comer.

"What do you want, Benjamin?" Glares Diane, he normal serene features replaced with dislike. Benjamin looks to Diane and smirks while ogling her. Benjamin Stanford, the last of the rich houses on this island. As a child, Benjamin was spoiled by his parents and this treatment has led him to become condescendingly arrogant. He often picks on Arthur who is too kind to fight back. Moreover, Benjamin has had his eyes on Diane since they reached their teen years. Standing behind Benjamin is his personal body guard, Shichigoro. Okiku has always felt put off by the man. His eyes, shine like those of a killers. Much like her own did. He wears samurai clothing and has his black hair tied into a ponytail with a patch of hair covering his right eye. On his waist, he carries a simple katana.

"Diane my sweet, why don't you drop that loser and hang out with me instead." Offers Benjamin with a smirk, making Arthur put his head down. Diane takes a step closer and folds her arms over her chest.

"I would rather walk over a thousand needles." States Diane with no hesitation. Benjamin sighs and shakes his head with a smile.

"Why act like that? We will be married soon." Says Benjamin while opening a single eyes. Diane gags and chokes to insult the boy.

"Stop that!" Shouts Benjamin with a glare.

"My father would never approve of such a marriage." Scoffs Diane, making Arthur nod his head behind her. Benjamin glares at Arthur who quickly hides his head behind Diane.

"Please reframe from glaring at the young master, Sir." Says Okiku with a gentle tone but her statement is more of a demand. Benjamin turns to Okiku and scoffs.

"No one asked you, servant." Says Benjamin while waving her off. Okiku's gentle smile remains on her face at his insult.

"How dare you!" Exclaims Riku while pointing his finger up at Benjamin. Okiku holds Riku back as the boy struggles in her grip. Okiku then looks to Benjamin with eye smiles.

"Indeed no one did, however I am obligated to speak on behalf of my master." Says Okiku with gentle eyes that begin to unnerve Benjamin. The tension rises amongst the group before the townspeople begin to murmur amongst themselves.

* * *

Shisui and his crew have landed on the island. Shisui has left his crew to handle the décor of the ship and supplies for the journey while he has gone off to explore. Ain, has been left in charge. Shisui wears the same clothing with some additions. He know wears a black captain's jacket with a large silver frill over the neck and shoulder areas. Shisui breathes in the fresh air and spots a patch of Dragon Flowers. He forms a small blush on his face and goes over to the patch before inhaling their smell. He forms a small smile on his face before taking a flower and sticking it into his hair.

" _Oh, you look so gorgeous_!" Squeals a voice in his head. The tone is female.

" _Mommy, I look like a girl_!" Whines the voice of young Shisui. Though Shisui is clearly a boy by his build, he has soft features and has androgynous beauty.

Shisui smiles softly before standing and walking away, with the flower in his head. As he continues his walk, he hears overlapping voices. The townspeople look to him with curiosity and confusion. Shisui sees a group of people arguing and decides to ignore them. As he walks by Benjamin, he accidentally brushes against him, sending the snobbish boy forward.

"Hey!" Exclaims Benjamin, making Shisui stop and glance back. Okiku glances at the teen and gets a glimpse of his sword. Shichigoro also catches a glimpse of his sword. Shisui does not answer the boy and appears confused. Benjamin steps up to the teen and looks up at him. At 6'6, Shisui towers over the boy. Benjamin raises his hand and Shichigoro snaps his eyes wide. In a flash, Benjamin is safely behind Shichigoro as Shisui remains passive.

"Oi, what's do you think you're doing?!" Demands Benjamin as Shichigoro keeps his eyes on Shisui. Benjamin is oblivious to the fact that had he gotten even a centimeter closer, Shisui would have taken his head. Okiku and Shichigoro are the only ones who saw Shisui flick his blade out. Thankfully, Shichigoro moved quick enough to pull Benjamin back before Shisui drew his sword.

"Don't move." Says Shichigoro, making Benjamin stop and look to him. A breeze pasts between Shisui and Shichigoro. The breeze picks up Shisui's hair and blows it forward while doing the opposite to Shichigoro. Diane looks on with curiosity while Arthur hides behind her.

"Captain?" Questions Ain as she comes from the left. Behind her are several pirates who glare at Benjamin. Shisui does not respond as his eyes remain fixed on Shichigoro. Arthur feels the tension rising and being kind hearted, wishes to avoid conflict.

"Um, would you like some tea?" Asks Arthur with a nervous stutter, trying the ease the tension. Shisui snaps his head to him and nods vigorously at the prospect of having tea. Ain and his crew sweat drop at the action before Arthur looks to Okiku.

"Okiku, would you prepare some tea for our guest?" Requests Arthur, making Okiku look to him and nod her head.

"Of course." Says Okiku before turning to Shisui, "Please follow me."

"Oi, we're not done here!" Exclaims Benjamin with anger. Diane and Arthur look to him with Riku sticking his tongue out.

"My father has proposed a marriage between myself and Diane." Reveals Benjamin, making Arthur pale.

"Like I said; my father will never agree." Says Diane with confidence. Benjamin smirks at her confidence and stands up straight.

"And I am confident he will." Counters Benjamin, making Diane glare.

"Oi, oi, the woman obviously doesn't want to marry you." Says Buccaneer with his arms folded. Buccaneer wears a dark blue captain's coat with a large battle axe hanging from his back.

"What an unsightly man." Hums Olive while looking over herself in a hand held mirror. Olive is a tall and well-dressed slim female, appearing as that of a wealthy and successful pirate. She dresses in an unbuttoned orange shirt, revealing the cleavage of her large breasts, with her hips being equally wide in proportion, maintaining a marked ideal hourglass figure. She has a large belt secured around her waist, a blue jean bikini bottom, beaded necklaces around her neck and hips, pink frilled boots. She also wears a pink captain's jacket (with a large white frill over the neck and shoulder areas) over all of it, and golden small spherical earrings. On her head she wears a pink bicorne with a big pink feather on top and a golden hoop on the front of it, which has her long olive colored hair coming out from under it and reaching to her neck, with two tufts tied in pigtails. Behind her, dozens of pirates form heart shaped eyes.

"Who asked you?!" Growls Benjamin before Buccaneer looks to him.

"Huh!" Growls Buccaneer, making Benjamin squeak and close his mouth. Benjamin stutters with fear and takes several steps back.

"D-D-Don't think this is over." Warns Benjamin before running away. Shichigoro looks to Shisui who glances in his direction. Shichigoro smirks before turning and following Benjamin.

"Diane, are you okay?" Asks Arthur as he looks to Diane. Diane appears to have a thoughtful expression on her face before looking to Arthur.

"Eh, oh yes, sorry to worry you." Apologizes Diane with a smile and giggle.

"I need to speak with my father." Says Diane with a smile, "I'll see you soon." Arthur nods his head as Diane runs off.

"Young master, it is getting late." Reminds Okiku, making Arthur nod while still looking in the direction, Diane ran off in. He then blinks and blushes.

"Okiku, I told you not to call me that!" Whines Arthur, making Okiku giggle and the pirates to laugh. Okiku leads the pirates all the way back to the manor while conversing with several of them. Arthur keeps taking glances at Shisui who turns to him.

"What's wrong?" Asks Shisui, with confusion. Arthur blushes and shakes his head while waving his hands in front of him.

"N-No, I'm just curious about how you came here." Says Arthur with his head down. Okiku listens in on the conversation as Shisui looks to the sky. The sun set, creates a very beautiful sky.

"We arrived on a stolen Navy Battleship." Reveals Shisui, simply. Arthur tilts his head at the simple answer.

"Eh." States Arthur with confusion. Okiku looks back to Shisui and hums slightly before looking to the crew.

"I assume you are pirates then?" Asks Okiku, making Arthur pale. Shisui looks to her and nods his head. Arthur begins to shake like a leaf at the prospect of having pirates in his home.

"We assure you, we will not stay for long." Says Ain, hopping to ease Arthur's worries.

"Nonsense, Arthur has given you permission to stay for tea." Says Okiku, making Arthur look to her. Okiku smiles to assure her charge. Arthur nods as he was taught to always uphold his word. And while he did not give his word he did offer tea.

"Of course!" Says Arthur with a look of determination. Shisui continues to follow Okiku who looks to him.

"I find myself curious as to why a sword like that is in your possession." Says Okiku, making Shisui glance to her. His sword seems to shake in anticipation before he grips it. The sword stops shaking and Shisui turns his attention to Okiku.

"You know." States Shisui as he knows she does. Okiku smiles at him but instead of being happy it is a sad smile.

"Anyone who wields a sword would have to be an imbecile not to know that sword." Says Okiku, making Shisui chuckle softly.

"I did not know there were any others from Wano, so close by." Says Shisui, making Okiku giggle.

"My current whereabouts where caused by unforeseen circumstances." States Okiku with a sad smile. Shisui nods his head at the statement and looks forward.

"I know not what caused you to hold that sword but… be careful." Warn Okiku with a sad expression, "Many have lost their lives wielding that sword."

"I know." Says Shisui as he glances at his sword, "Even now… it wishes to draw blood." Okiku hums and her eyes remain passive.

"I can hear them." Says Okiku, making Shisui nod his head. As the two walk, the low haunting sounds of overlapping voices, cry out. The voices range from men to women, old and young.

" **Shodai Kitetsu: Yamato** ; a sword said to cut through anything even the very fabrics of our dimension. It also has the ability to manipulate gravity but like all Kitetsu, it too is cursed." Says Okiku, making Shisui look to her, "However, it is the only one out of the three to be given a proper name."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Says Shisui, making Okiku shake her head.

"Judging by your build and the way you hold your sword, I can assume your style of fighting surrounds speed bordering on teleportation, lightning quick movements, and lighting quick slashes straight from the sheath or Iaijutsu." Analyzes Okiku with her keen eye.

"In fact, when Benjamin was about to strike you, you drew your sword." Reveals Okiku, making Shisui amazed. Indeed he did, but due to Shichigoro, his blade missed Benjamin's neck by mere inches.

"Don't be so surprised, in truth, your blade moved so fast it was invisible to even my eye." Compliments Okiku with a smile, making Shisui tilt his head, "I only just say you sheathe your sword."

"Even still, if you could see that than I can assume you too are highly skilled in the way of the sword." Says Shisui, making Okiku put her head up in the air.

"Nonsense, I am but a humble servant to the Wagner family." Says Okiku with a wink.

"No way, it's too late for that." Says Shisui while waving a hand in front of his face with a sweat drop. The two continue on their walk before Shisui looks to her.

"That man… who was he?" Asks Shisui with a stoic tone, making Okiku look to him with a stoic expression befitting a samurai.

"Shichigoro is a mad dog under the command of the Williams." Reveals Okiku, making Shisui narrow his eyes. That man does not seem like one to follow another's orders, "His true intentions are much more basic."

"Meaning?" Questions Shisui with a raised brow. Okiku recalls the first day she met the man. He had drawn his sword and demanded she fight him. She of course refused and walked away. In turn he attacked only to be disarmed by Okiku whose eyes had hardened into those of a samurai. Thankfully she was able to reel in her inner killer and calm down.

"He wants to kill to prove his strength." Reveals Okiku, making Shisui sigh. Shisui then looks at the red sky and appears melancholy.

"The sky reflects the happenings of this day." States Shisui, making Okiku look up, "Blood has been spilled."

 **Williams Estate**

Diane runs to her home and notices none of her servants are here to greet her. She opens the doors and sees her estate unoccupied. She runs around the house, looking for anyone but finds no one. Now feeling scarred, Diane runs up the stairs with haste.

"Mom! Dad!" Calls Diane as she reaches the top of the stairs. She opens the door to her parent's room, only to find nothing. She begins to breathe heavily with no sign of her parents. Diane is completely unaware of a shadow behind her before a hand covers her mouth.

A carriage waits outside the estate before the front doors open. Shichigoro walks out of the estate, carrying the out cold body of Diane. The carriage doors open and Shichigoro is greeted by Benjamin.

"You fool! I told you not to hurt her!" Growls the snobby boy.

"I didn't I simply used the drug you gave me." Says Shichigoro as he places Diane down on the seat. Benjamin smiles at the out cold Diane before looking to Shichigoro.

"Indeed, I should have more faith in you." Says Benjamin before smirking, "After all, my parent's blood still soaks your blade."

"Sir, what about Arthur?" Questions Shichigoro, making Benjamin smirk.

"I've handled that." Assures Benjamin as Shichigoro steps into the carriage, "By morning, the Wagner family will be gone and the Stanford family will rule this island."

Outside the Wagner Manor, numerous armed men smirk in the shadow of the fading sun. Inside the manor, Shisui and his crew eat, drink and sing, making Arthur laugh. Okiku smiles at the vigor of the pirates while Shisui sips his tea with a hum of bliss. Ain sips her tea and smiles at the taste.

"Let's go." Says the leader of the armed men before taking a step forward.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Not as action packed but don't worry, it's coming.**

 **So I've given Shodai Kitetsu a name; Yamato. Why? Well… Why not? I believe I already said the Shodai Kitetsu looks like Yamato from Devil May Cry 3, 4, etc. the only difference is the length as Shodai Kitetsu is a nodachi.**

 **Next Chapter- Wedding Crashers! Okiku's Decision?**

* * *

 **Thought I'd give you guys a glimpse of what to expect in this story.**

 **The Story Arcs are as followed. (So Far)**

 **Recruitment Arc: Will follow the Shisui's gathering of his crew and end when he reaches the Grand Line.**

 **The Five Families Arc: Will focus on the** **Shisui's** **encounters with the Five Families of West Blue. Set during the Alabasta Arc.**

 **Strong World Arc: Will focus on the** **Shisui** **facing down one of the strongest pirates ever, the Golden Lion** **Shisui** **. Takes Place during Sky Island Arc.**

 **G-9 Arc: Will focus on the** **Shisui** **and his crew facing off against the 80th division of Marines. Will take place during the Enies Lobby Arc.**

 **Warlord Arc: Will focus on the** **Shisui** **time as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea as well as his first encounter/fight with Blackbeard and the other Warlords. Takes place during Thriller Bark Arc.**

 **Sabaody Archipelago Arc: Will focus on the** **Shisui** **meeting the other Supernovas, including a certain Straw Hat wearing pirate.**

 **Impel Down Arc: Will focus on Boa Hancock gaining help from the** **Shisui** **to smuggle Luffy into the prison. But is that all the** **Shisui** **is there to do? Or will he even be there?**

 **Marine Ford Arc: Will focus on the war between Whitebeard and the World Government.** **Shisui's** **identity will be revealed to the world.**


	4. Chapter 4-Wedding Crashers

**Wedding Crashers!**

 **Okiku's Decision?**

* * *

 **One Piece OST- Bar Song**

The crew laughs loudly while Buccaneer clamps his hand on Arthur's back. The force makes Arthur shudder while laughing with a sweat drop. Okiku looks on with a gentle smile, remembering the days when Stephon threw grand parties. Shisui sits with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. Ain laughs while covering her mouth at one of the pirates making funny faces.

"Oh yeah!" Flexes a muscular pirate, making Olive laugh out. A group of pirates chug down a mug of alcohol before looking to each other. They then burst out laughing. Maids and butlers run in and out of the room, carrying food and drinks.

"Hey shut up!" Shouts another group of pirates before they all stand and flare. Arthur waves his hand to try and stop the impending fight. Ain steps next to Shisui and smiles.

"I've never seen pirates doing something like this." Says Ain, making Shisui shake his head.

"Well, you better get used to it." Says Shisui, making Ain look to him, "You're our navigator, after all." Ain looks with shock at her captain before smiling.

"Mm, you're right." Beams Ain. Shisui smiles before his eyes open. Ain looks to him and sees his change.

 **End Song**

"What's wrong?" Asks Ain before bullets break through the windows and walls. Ain dashes to a table and kicks it up before flipping over it. She hides behind the table while Shisui's crew take cover. Buccaneer takes Arthur and shields him with his arm. The other pirates grab maids and butlers before pulling them to safety.

"What the hell is this?!" Cries a pirate boy as Olive lies on top of him. The boy blushes at the close contact while Olive ducks her head down.

"There appears to be quite a few of them." Says Olive, making the pirate groan. Shisui remains where he is as the bullets are pulled in by his darkness. Shisui stands and makes his way towards the doors.

"Where are you going, Shisui-san?" Asks Arthur with fear. Shisui stops at the door as darkness rises from the bullet holes.

"I'm going to greet out guest." States Shisui before opening the door. The thugs stop firing and look to the front door. Several smirk and laugh before stepping forward. Shisui walks forward and stops as the thugs surround him. Okiku watches from the window as Arthur steps beside her.

"S-Shouldn't you guys help your captain?" Asks Arthur as he looks to the pirates who lounge about.

"Hah, believe me when I say; he doesn't need any help." Says Buccaneer while smoking a cigar.

Shisui stands in the middle of the thugs with his eyes shadowed in the full moon. The thugs carry a variety of weaponry; ranging from guns, to swords and knives. The leader of the thugs steps forward with an arrogant smirk. Ain looks out the window with her pistols out.

"This is the end of your journey, Koujiro D. Shisui, no… " **Kuroyami no Mao** " ( **Demon King of Darkness** )." Says the thug leader with a smirk. The pirates in the manor perk up at the nickname before poking their heads out to observe, "Yours and the **Akuma no kaizoku** ( **Demon Pirates** )."

"We got 50 guys here, ready to take you down, dead or alive." Says the leader as he pulls out a Wanted Poster. The poster reads; "Koujiro D. Shisui "The Demon King of Darkness" Wanted Dead or Alive for 130,000,000."

"And if you're here, then that means the others are here as well." Says on thug as he pulls out two more posters showing Ain, Buccaneer and Olive. Ain being worth 90,000,000, Buccaneer being worth 75,000,000 and Olive being worth 60,000,000.

"Seems the Navy doesn't take too kindly on a pirate taking down a whole marine base." Smirks the leader, making Arthur gasp. The thugs then turn to him and smile.

"I got no idea why but some snobby rich folk wants everyone in this house dead and is willing to pay top Beli, plus if we get to turn in your bounty as well, we'll be living like kings." Says the leader with a smirk.

"Only if you're still alive." States Shisui, coldly. The thugs chuckle lowly while stepping closer.

"Everybody's a tough guy." Scoffs the leader. The thugs step forward and draw their weapons with smirks. The leader draws a sword and smiles. The moon light shines on Shisui before he drops into a stance with his hand on his sword.

"Have it your way." Says the leader with a smirk before raising his sword, "Cut him up!" Groups of thugs charge forward while a man holding a gun takes aim. Shisui's eyes glow in the moon light, shining red. The thug fires his rifle, making Shisui swing his sword. The bullet is cut and breaks apart before hitting the thugs behind him. The pirates gape with Arthur at the action.

"Eh?!" Exclaims the pirates, Arthur and Riku with their tongues out. The gunman raises his head with wide eyes.

"What the?!" Exclaims the gunman, "That's not possible."

"You son of a bitch!" Growls a thug as he charges forward with two daggers.

"Time to die!" Shouts another thug with a sword. The two charge right at Shisui who stands still. In a flash, a pair of arms, still gripping a sword, flies through the air. The thug screams out in pain before Shisui kicks him back and spins. He guts the thug with two daggers and round house kicks the man behind him with his steel Geta. Shisui stands and sheathes his sword before glancing behind himself. Three men with spears attack but are too slow as Yamato flashes. The three stop before their weapons bend upward and break. Then, they are launched into the sky by some unseen force.

" **Tengoku Tabi (Heaven Journey)**." States Shisui with a smirk.

"AHHH!" Shout all three thugs as they rocket into the night sky.

"W-What was that?!" Gasps Arthur as Okiku watches the fight.

"That… was Yamato." States Okiku. Shisui sheathes his sword before dodging dozens of strikes with ease. He dodges them as if he was a paper gliding in the air.

"Dammit, hold still!" Growls the thugs with anger. Shisui stops moving with a smirk and in a flash, cuts down his attackers with ease. He then reverse grips his sword and spins, cutting down two men before stopping in front of a third.

"Huh?!" Panics the man before Shisui vanishes and the thug is stabbed by his friends. Above them, Shisui kicks off the air six times in rapid succession. He hovers over the remaining thugs before kicking off the air and flying towards the thugs at high speeds. In a flash, he appears behind the thugs while sheathing his sword. Shisui stands before sheathing his sword vertically in front of him. Behind him, the thugs face plant on the ground with white eyes. Three thugs fall from the sky and impact on the ground.

With the fight over, Arthur steps outside the house with Shisui's crew. The thugs that are still living, groan on the ground while others are silent. Okiku looks over the thugs that are still alive and determines that Shisui allowed them to live. Arthur looks around with a pale face and covers his mouth.

"S-Someone sent these guys to kill me?" Asks Arthur, still finding it hard to believe, "Who would do such a thing?"

"Can you think of no one?" Asks Shisui as he looks to Arthur, "Tell me, have you checked on Diane-san?" Arthur widens his eyes and takes off. Okiku follows with haste, prompting Shisui to follow. The crew moves quickly before arriving at the Williams Estate.

"Diane?!" Calls Arthur as he throws the doors open. He runs around the house calling her name as Shisui enters with Okiku. Arthur pants and stops in front of the two.

"S-She's not here." Says Arthur in a horrified tone.

"She has been taken." States Shisui, making Arthur turn to him, "I cannot and will not allow such an action to go unpunished, especially to new found friends."

"I thank you for your help." Says Arthur with a smile. Okiku smiles softly at the exchange before stepping forward.

"I believe I might know who is behind this." Says Okiku, making Arthur turn to her with confusion.

"Benjamin Stanford." Reveals Okiku, making Arthur widen his eyes. His eyes then narrow and his hands ball into fists.

"I-If he wants a fight, I'll give him one." Says Arthur with a fist raised, showing some bravery. Okiku giggles softly before stepping forward.

"Allow me to take care of this and I'll have Lady Diane back before morning." Assures Okiku, making Arthur blink and turn to her.

"N-No, I shall go with you." Gulps Arthur with determination in his eyes, "I-I'm not afraid."

"Young Master." Says Okiku, making Arthur look to her and pale. Okiku's face is gentle but unnerving, "Please stay here."

"H-Hai!" Exclaims Arthur as Okiku smiles. Okiku walks out the estate while Shisui looks to his crew.

"Stay with him." Commands Shisui as he follows after Okiku. Ain, Buccaneer and Olive follow their captain. Shisui steps beside Okiku who has two katanas strapped to her waist.

"Nitoryu, huh?" Questions Shisui with a smile. Okiku looks to him and smirks. Still dressed in her kimono. Okiku heads towards the Stanford Estate. As they walk, Shisui stops and sighs.

"I told you to watch Arthur." Says Shisui as behind him walks his crew with smirks on their faces.

"And leave all the fun to you? No sir." Says a pirate with a smirk.

"Besides, it wasn't our idea." Says another pirate before standing aside to reveal Arthur. Okiku raises a brow at the sight of the boy.

"Diane is my future wife, if I won't protect her… who will?" States Arthur with conviction, making Shisui form a small, soft smile.

"I can see there's no talking you out of this." Says Okiku, making Arthur nod his head, "Really now, when did you suddenly start disobeying me?" Arthur chuckles while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"I'm coming too!" Says a voice, making Okiku look to the right of Arthur and spot Riku wielding a wooden sword. Okiku sighs at the determined look on Riku's face and realizes talking him out of it would be a losing battle.

"You might as well accept it, we're going with you." Says a pirate with a smirk. His statement makes Shisui smile.

"Let's go." Orders Shisui as he starts to walk towards the Stanford Estate with Okiku following beside him.

"Yes sir!" Responds the pirates as they walk behind their captain.

 **Stanford Estate**

Diane slowly begins to awaken from her slumber. She blinks to get the sleep from her eyes before taking in her surroundings. The first thing she sees is her parents before jumping towards them. The three hug as her mother rubs her head.

"Father, what has happened?" Asks Diane as the last thing she remembers is searching her house for her parents "Where are we?"

"You should know sweetie." Says her mother with a gentle smile, "We are in the house of your childhood friend and future husband."

"H-Husband?" Questions Diane with a blush. Suddenly the doors open and Benjamin steps in with a worried expression.

"Diane, are you okay?" Asks Benjamin as he rushes forward. Diane feels like her head is splitting but nods her head, "We were so worried!"

"B-Benjamin, w-where's…" Starts Diane before she holds her head in pain. Benjamin tilts his head in confusion.

"W-Where's who?" Asks Benjamin as his eyes swirl. Diane looks on before she smiles with her eyes glowing pink.

"No one, I must have hit my head." Says Diane, making Benjamin smirk and nod his head.

"Clumsy girl." Says Benjamin as he looks to Diane's parents. The eyes of her parents resemble those of Diane's.

"Benjamin, she needs to get ready for her big day." Admonishes Isabella with a wagging finger. Benjamin nods his head and smiles.

"Big day?" Questions Diane with confusion.

"Really, have you forgotten?" Asks George with a chuckle.

"It's our wedding day!" Cheers Benjamin with a smile.

"Wedding… day?" Repeats Diane before her head explodes with pain. Diane blinks before grasping her head with both hands.

"A-Arthur?" Calls Diane, making Benjamin click his teeth and growl.

"Hey look at me." Says Benjamin, making Diane look up. Her eyes then glow pink again. Diane smiles and nods her head.

"Of course, today is our wedding day." Agrees Diane, making Benjamin smiles and stand.

"Well then, I should go and prepare myself." Says Benjamin as he leaves the room. Right as he shuts the door, he grasps his head in pain and pants.

"I told you, using that ability is costly." Says Shichigoro as he appears from the shadows. Benjamin glances at him while trying to regain his breath, "A Devil Fruit does not make you invincible."

"So you keep reminding me!" Growls Benjamin before standing.

"There's something else." Says Shichigoro, making Benjamin groan, "The men you sent failed."

"Dammit!" Growls Benjamin as he hits the wall with a closed fist, "Arthur… always getting in my way." Benjamin then looks to Shichigoro and smirks.

"I'll have you take care of this." States Benjamin, making Shichigoro smirk, "Go to the Manor and kill everyone there… after the wedding."

"It'd be my pleasure." States Shichigoro with an evil smirk. The night goes on before loyal servants of the Stanford household, stand ready. In front of the altar is Benjamin, decked out in a tuxedo. Wedding music plays as Diane walks down the aisle with flowers in her hands while wearing a wedding dress. Benjamin smirks at the appearance of his future wife while Diane feels like something is wrong. As she steps up to the altar, the feeling becomes intense.

"Are you ready?" Asks the priest while glancing towards Benjamin who nods his head.

"Then before we begin, is there any who object to this wedding?" Asks the priest. No one answers but the estate shakes, making Benjamin lose his balance and fall.

"What was that?!" Demands Benjamin as several servants come around the corner. Their expressions are marred in horror and sweat runs down their faces.

 **One Piece OST Overtaken**

"Someone's broken through the front gate!" Panics a butler, while Benjamin growls.

"It's Arthur." Growls Benjamin with hatred, "I didn't think he had the balls to attack." Diane holds her head in pain before whispering a name.

"A-Arthur." Whispers Diane, making Benjamin growl.

"Close the doors!" Orders Benjamin, making the servants and thugs stand before closing the doors. Just as the doors close, the wall explodes, sending servants and thugs flying back and into the crowd.

At the doors, dust surrounds the area as thugs aim their rifles towards the broken wall. The dust begins to fade and the thugs widen their eyes and step back at the visage of Shisui, Arthur, Okiku, Ain, Buccaneer, Olive and the whole crew.

"We object." States Shisui with his arms folded while holding Yamato.

 **End Song**

The priest sweats and the presence of pirates during the ceremony before stepping back. Arthur glares at Benjamin who grinds his teeth in hatred. Diane holds her head before getting a good look at Arthur. Her eyes snap wide before she falls to her knees and pants. Benjamin looks to her and prepares to help her up, only for a slap to echo around the room. Benjamin's expression is marred in shock as a red mark forms on his face. Diane looks up at him with narrowed eyes filled with tears.

"Diane!" Calls Arthur with happiness. Diane looks to Arthur and smiles softly.

"Arthur!" Calls Diane as she stands. Suddenly, Shichigoro appears behind her and chops her neck, making her fall into his arms. Benjamin rubs his face with his eyes shadowed.

"Diane!" Shouts Arthur in alarm.

"Shut up!" Shouts Benjamin, making Arthur look to him, "You… it's always you."

"Why she likes a weak little fool like you, escaped my mind!" Growls Benjamin with barely restrained hatred, "But soon she won't even remember your name!"

"What does that mean?" Demands Arthur with narrowed eyes. Benjamin smirks before laughing at his statement.

"You'll see." Assures Benjamin before snapping his fingers. In seconds, the crew is surrounded by thugs and servants.

"My, there sure seem to be a lot of them." Says Okiku with a gentle smile.

"Humph, trash is still trash no matter the numbers." States Shisui, making his crew smirk. Benjamin growls at the insult before looking to Shichigoro who nods.

"Kill them!" Orders Benjamin before looking to the priest.

"Come with me." Demands Benjamin as he grabs the priest. Arthur growls and dashes forward. The servants and thugs attack the pirates before Olive flips and slams her large mallet down on a group of servants. Arthur reaches his destination and socks Benjamin right in the face, making the boy fall back and wail out. Arthur takes Diane and runs with her.

"Out of the way!" Growls Buccaneer as he flexes, launching several thugs in the air. The pirates move in with swords and weapons, cutting down the servants and thugs. A flail wielding pirate bashes several thugs before another pirate wielding a cannon fires into a crowd of servants. Okiku and Shisui stand by and watch the fight.

"Okiku, you're ours!" Growls a butler with maids behind him. Okiku's expression turns cold before she slowly draws both her sword. She then steps back, evading a sword strike before circling around the maids. She then sweeps with both swords, cutting down the group. She stands from her stance and returns to her gentle expression.

"Oh my, I do believe my skills have rusted." States Okiku, making the pirates wave their hands in front of their face.

"No, no, no, that's not possible." State the pirates with sweat drops. Shisui stands still as Shichigoro dashes towards him.

"Fight me, swordsman." Demands Shichigoro, but Shisui turns away. Shisui vanishes and cuts down a group of thugs before sheathing his sword. Ain looks on before shaking her head as several thugs approach her.

"Pirate scum." Growls a thug before Ain takes her pistol out and shoots him. She then spins around, firing her pistols, taking down multiple thugs and servants before stopping. She holsters her pistols and draws a dagger to parry a sword. The maid growls before Ain taps her and dodges another swipe and taps her attacker. Ain flips and evades attacks while tapping whoever attacks her.

"Buccaneer." Calls Ain as she back flips and lands on Buccaneer's shoulder.

"Huh, these guys giving you problems?" Asks Buccaneer as he towers over the enemy. He then widens his eyes when he sees the enemy are nothing but children.

"Eh?!" Exclaims Buccaneer, making Ain giggle. She then widens her eyes as Shichigoro appears behind her.

"Buccaneer!" Warns Ain, making the Mohawk wearing pirate turn and block a sword swipe with his metal arm. Buccaneer skids back from the force of the strike before pushing Shichigoro back. Shichigoro lands in a crouch as his form become shadowed. He looks up to see Buccaneer coming down with his large battle axe, while Ain rides on his shoulder.

"Waaargh!" Roars Buccaneer as he brings down his battle axe. The attack picks up dust and uproots the floor boards. From the dust comes the unharmed Shichigoro. Ain intercepts the Ronin and blocks his sword with her daggers. Shichigoro deflects her daggers and spin kicks her back. Buccaneer catches her and blocks a flurry of strikes with the flat end of his battle axe. Shichigoro appears behind him but Ain fires her pistols.

"Not good enough." Taunts Shichigoro before cutting the bullets out of the air, making Ain gasp and widen her eyes. Buccaneer shields her with his body and yells out as he is cut by Shichigoro's katana.

Arthur runs through the estate while evading thugs. Okiku takes down any thug that gets too close. Arthur makes a sharp turn left before ducking under a sword swing and recovering before running off. Okiku easily takes down the attacker before returning to Arthur's side. Diane awakes and looks to Arthur who smiles. Suddenly gun shots ring out, making Okiku cuts the bullets. Standing at the end of the hall is Benjamin who laughs darkly. From the corner comes Diane's parents before Benjamin points his pistol at them.

"Come with me or… they die." States Benjamin, making Arthur growl but follow his orders. Okiku hands her swords over and follows Arthur.

"Buccaneer!" Shouts Ain in alarm and worry. Shichigoro walks beside the downed Buccaneer who clutches Ain. Shisui glances towards his crew members and his gaze turns cold.

"Goodbye." Says Shichigoro, making Shisui snap his eyes wide as Shichigoro swings his sword down, seeking to behead Buccaneer. In a flash, Shichigoro is sent skidding back on the floor. Despite that, he forms a smirk on his lips.

 **One Piece OST- Luffy's Fierce Attack**

"So, you are finally ready to fight." States Shichigoro with a small chuckle as he stands and looks to see Shisui stands in front of Buccaneer and Ain. Shisui's gazes in his direction with a cold look in his eyes.

"Don't laugh, you should feel despair." States Shisui as he turns to the man fully, "Despair at having to spend your final moments facing me, Ronin."

The two swordsmen stare off in an epic faceoff. Their expressions remain passive with Shichigoro smirking. Ain and Buccaneer look on at the face off. Shichigoro raises his blade before Shisui's eyes glow red and he flicks his sword out. In a flash the two have clashed, creating a small shockwave that cracks the floor boards. The two swords grind against each other, creating small sparks. Shisui still has most of his sword in its sheath and only has a small part of the blade out.

"Your sword… it smells of blood." States Shisui with distaste evident in his tone. Shichigoro smirks before leaning closer.

"And your howls with the souls of its past wielders." Says Shichigoro making Shisui narrow his eyes before the two separate.

 **End Song**

With their backs turned to each other, Shisui sheathes his sword before turning with haste. Yamato, clashes with Shichigoro's katana before the two engage in a furious exchange of blows. Shichigoro deflects an upward sweep before swinging around with his own sweep. Shisui dodges by ducking before sheathing his sword and swinging rapidly. Shichigoro effortlessly blocks, parries and deflects the strikes before Shisui sheathes his sword. Shisui's movements are always followed by an afterimage due to his speed. The fact that Shichigoro can block his attacks so easily, proves he is a strong swordsman.

"My turn." States Shichigoro with a smirk.

"Not yet." Counters Shisui as hundreds of strikes appear in front of Shichigoro who widens his eyes. Acting quickly, Shichigoro spins, blocking the strikes before swinging down on the last. He dashes forward and swings twice, both are evaded by Shisui who steps back and swings his sword out of its sheath. Shichigoro jumps to evade while Shisui follows. The two spin and circle each other in mid-air while Shisui attacks with unseen slashes.

The pirates watch with wide eyes as the two ascend into the air while exchanging blows. Shisui pushes his assault and swings rapidly, making Shichigoro grunt before blocking with a chain around his arm.

"What?!" Growls Shisui before evading the chain and sailing onto the wall. He dodges the chain by jumping and looks back to see the wall crumbling.

"Here!" Shouts Shichigoro as he appears above Shisui. A brazier hangs above them and Shichigoro cuts it down. Yamato flashes out of its sheath and the debris stops before propelling upward, along with Shichigoro who grunts before hitting the ceiling. Shichigoro spits out some blood as Shisui sails right for him. Shisui sails right into him, making the ceiling crumble.

"Watch out!" Shouts a pirate as the slab of rock hits the floor. Ain helps Buccaneer stand and gets him out of the estate. Up in the rafters, Shisui gets dust in his eyes before closing them but listens around for his opponent before he is wrapped up by a chain. Shichigoro comes out of the dust with a smirk.

"You're mine." Says the Ronin before Shisui scoffs. In a flash, Shichigoro's blade arcs through the air. The Ronin lands behind Shisui and the chains fall.

" **Tekkai (Iron Mass)**." Says Shisui before Shichigoro thrusts with his blade. Shisui dodges the blade before the two exchange of flurry of blows. Shisui back flips back before hovering in the air.

" **Ittoryu: Hakurai (One Sword Style: White Thunder)**!" States Shisui as he cuts the air, sending a slash flying towards Shichigoro. Shichigoro sees it coming and evades, making the attack cut apart the rafters. Shichigoro then swings his sword, sending a slash of his own. Shisui evades before growling and entering a stance.

"Don't blink." Says Shisui before he sends out over a dozen slashes, " **Ittoryu Iai: Jigenzan (One Sword Style Re-Sheath: Dimension Slash)**!" Shisui takes a step back and cuts the air in front of him, creating a dimensional rift with the use of Iaidou. From the rift comes dozens of slashes straight from the sheath.

An explosion occurs before the entire ceiling is cut apart. The estate creaks before the ceiling falls. Standing on what remains of the ceiling is Shisui who rubs his eyes. He opens them to see Shichigoro in front of him with several slashes on his body. Blood drops to the ground as the Ronin pants.

"Heheheh, you are magnificent." Compliments Shichigoro, making Shisui look to him. Shichigoro enters a stance and inhales.

"Don't do it." States Shisui with narrowed eyes, "You've lost, accept that and move on."

"Move on?" Repeats Shichigoro before gripping his sword tighter, "Can you move on when your opponent has beaten you without revealing his true prowess with a blade?!" Shisui looks at the Ronin before exhaling and hardening his eyes.

"Very well." Says Shisui before dropping into a stance, "I will give you a glimpse." Shichigoro smirks and points his sword at Shisui. The two stay still before Shichigoro dashes from his spot. Shisui inhales before dropping lower to the point his back is arching.

" **Ittoryu (One Sword Style)**." Says Shisui before bursting from his spot and sailing by Shichigoro in a flash. Shichigoro skids to a stop having swung his blade, " **Shissou Iai (Dashing Re-sheath)**!" Shichigoro's body spurts blood and he begins to fall while Shisui sheathes his blade horizontally in front of him. He is facing the back of Shichigoro as he falls.

Dashing Re-sheath is performed when Shisui charges forward and slashes rapidly via creating a ton of rift-based slashes with iaidou. This move actually hits you from behind, due to the fact that the actual attack comes out later when Shisui reaches the end of his dash.

"Humph." Says Shisui as he straightens his hair, "Perhaps I over did it." As he says this, the estate creaks and debris begins to fall.

On a beach with a small boat stocked with supplies, stands a group of maids and butlers Arthur stands in front of Benjamin with a gun to his head. Okiku stands beside him while Diane is tied up in the boat. Diane's parents stand by Okiku and Arthur with blank expressions on the faces.

"I am leaving, Arthur." Reveals Benjamin, making Arthur narrow his eyes, "But I won't be going alone." He glances back at Diane who struggles in her binds.

"I won't let you take her." Growls Arthur, making Benjamin look to him, "I'll follow you across the world to get her back." Benjamin looks to Arthur while Okiku assesses her options. Her swords are in the hands of the butler to her right. She has two rifles pointed at her right now. Okiku exhales before a gunshot rings out, followed by the cries of Arthur. Benjamin's pistol smokes as Arthur holds his leg.

"Then I'll take your ability to follow." Growls Benjamin before Okiku acts. With speed unseen by the servants, Okiku grabs her swords, beheads the butler and cuts off the arms of the rifle wielding servants. She then dashes right for Benjamin who smirks as his eyes swirl. The tip of Okiku's sword stops right at Benjamin's neck.

"Good, I have an order for you." States Benjamin as he rubs Okiku's face, "Kill you master with your sword and once you've done that, drive that same sword through your throat." Okiku's body struggles against the orders but she turns and lifts her sword. Tears run down her face as Arthur looks up at her.

" **Kurouzu (Black Vortex)**!" States Shisui as his hand is overcome with darkness before pulling Benjamin into his grasp. As soon as Shisui touches him, the power over Okiku, and Diane's parents drops. Shisui's hand is locked around the neck of Benjamin who struggles in his grip.

"Damn you, release me pirate scum!" Commands Benjamin as he tries to use his power. However, Shisui glances at him and smirks.

"I thought so, you have a Devil Fruit." States Shisui, making Benjamin widen his eyes when his power doesn't work.

"W-What's going on, why aren't you under my control?!" Growls Benjamin. Shisui glances down at him with a cold look.

"Simple." Says Shisui before slamming Benjamin down on the ground. The ground uproots from the force of the slam while Benjamin's eyes turn blank white and blood trails from his head and mouth, "Darkness swallows everything, even Devil Fruit powers." Okiku pants with sweat running down her face at the fact she almost killed her master. Arthur runs to the boat and unties Diane.

"Diane-." Calls Arthur before Diane kisses him. Arthur sinks into the kiss before Diane pulls back.

"Marry me!" Demands Diane, making Arthur nod dumbly. The two look to the priest who gulps. Shisui helps Okiku while Arthur helps Diane out of the boat.

 **One Week Later**

Shisui watches as the two young lovers exchange vows and smiles. He believes peaceful moments like these should last as long as they can. Okiku smiles on the sidelines while Riku cheers. The pirates clap for the couple while Olive looks herself over in her dress. Ain sits with Buccaneer who has his shoulder bandaged up.

"Captain." Calls a pirate, making Shisui look to him, "We're ready to set sail at any time." Shisui nods his head and looks to Ain. He nods to her and Ain stands. As the ceremony begins to end, Shisui walks out of the room with his pirates. Arthur watches them go and runs out to catch them.

"Wait!" Calls Arthur, making Shisui and his pirates turn to him. Okiku walks beside Arthur while Diane giggles at Arthur's exhausted expression.

"Arthur has something to ask you all." Says Diane, making Shisui confused. Arthur raises his head and looks Shisui dead in the eye.

"As thanks for helping me, I wish to send Okiku with you on your journey." States Arthur, making the crew gape. Shisui raises a brow and looks to Okiku who smiles softly.

"While I appreciate that, I believe the decision for such a course should be hers and hers alone." Says Shisui not wishing to take her against her wishes or simple because she was ordered to go with him.

"I assure you, I would be happy to accompany you." States Okiku with a smile, "Indeed, it was I who suggested this."

"Why?" Asks Shisui with curiosity. Okiku smiles and looks to the sky, much like Shisui does.

"Spending time with you and your crew has brought back old dreams I wish to have fulfilled." Says Okiku before looking to Shisui, "I wished to be the greatest swordswoman in the world, to prove that even though I am a woman, I too can accomplish what I set my mind to." Shisui smiles and looks to his crew who cheer loudly. With a new crew member in tow, Shisui heads to the ship. Shisui stops in front of the enormous ship as the crew smirk at their work. Okiku puts a hand over her mouth in awe while Ain looks on with amazement.

"She's going to strike terror in anyone who dares to mess with the Captain of the Demon Pirates." States Buccaneer with a smile at the handy work.

"She just needs a name." Says a pirate, making Shisui step forward.

" **Leviathan**." Says Shisui with a smile. A name suited for this monstrosity of a ship.

The battleship sized vessel has four masts, two with two sails and two with one. She is a large, multi-decked vessel built for battle and surprisingly speed. The ship has been elongated a bit to fit more weaponry and people. The crew has also opted to keep the three distinctive triple-barreled guns on the front and sides, which are powerful enough to completely destroy smaller vessels.

The ship's wheel is located on the quarterdeck, on a platform slightly taller than the rest of the deck, which also extended all the way behind the mizzen mast to the entrance into the captain's quarters and the poop deck above. She has a double wheel that is separated by a compass holder in the middle of the two. The gangways, located directly above the guns on the main deck, connected the quarterdeck to the forecastle. In the front of the ship, directly under the triple barrel cannon is a boarding ramp that also acts like an ice breaker, in the form of a demon's head.

Not including the three triple barreled guns, the vessel's main armament consist of seventy-six 36-pound cannons, twenty-eight on the gun deck, twenty-four on the middle deck and twenty-four on the main deck. She also carries four 36-pounders on the quarterdeck and four 36-pounders on the forecastle. She also has four stern chasers located beneath the captain's cabin. Four guns are mounted inside the two tower-like structures at the forecastle, two in each tower. Eight more guns are mounted inside the four towers on the quarter galleries at the back of the ship. The ship colors are dark, silver and black.

"Everyone!" Shouts Shisui as he jumps onto the Leviathan, gaining the attention of his crew, "For most of my life, the only ones I have treated as family, were my mother, my wayward father, and my sensei but today I welcome you all into that family!"

"We head for the Grand Line!" Shouts Shisui, making the pirates cheer, "Those who wish to leave, do so now… but those who wish their names etched into the history records, I offer you a place in the House of a Thousand Demons!"

"Yah!" Shout the pirates with Ain smiling and Okiku doing the same.

"Hoist the Colors!" Commands Shisui as the pirate's board the ship that will become their home. The sails fall to reveal a samurai skull with red eyes. The Jolly Roger flaps in the wind. This Jolly Roger will strike fear into all who traverse these seas. The Demon Pirates will plague the seas and even the staunchest and blood thirsty pirates will come to fear them.

 **"Dai Rokuten Maou" Sengoku Basara OST**

The ship pulls out and sets sail. Standing at the front of the ship is Shisui with a smirk as water hits his face. His crew smirks as the heavens turn dark and rain falls, followed by the boom of thunder. Shisui looks to the sky and shouts out. His crew follows his example with even Ain, Olive and Okiku shouting. Lightning streaks across the sky as Leviathan crashes through the waves. The waves part against her like water on rocks.

"I am to be worshiped." Says Shisui with his arms folded, "May all who make a stand of arrogant, open defiance against me be slain and devoured by the Lord to the House of a Thousand Demons!"

"They will atone for their sin in this life and the next." States Shisui with a smirk. His crew smile behind him as their eyes glow like those of demons.

"There are none before me, there shall be none after me!" Shouts Shisui to the heavens, "I am the Demon King of Darkness and I have risen from hell itself!"

"I am… Koujiro D. Shisui!" Cries Shisui to the heavens.

* * *

 **The Demon Pirates have officially begun their journey. Can anyone hope to stop these pirates before they reach the Grand Line, I think not. With a victory over the Navy and more joining his crew, Shisui will be a force to be reckoned with.**

 **As you guys have read, I've changed the OC's name to Shisui. Why? Because I realized he had the same name as Shiki the Golden Lion. So I changed it to Shisui.**

 **Also I wanted to point out that Shisui's moves are very much like those of Vergil's from DMC Series. I've also added in a little Ishida Mitsunari from Sengoku Basara. But his move set is like Vergil's.**

 **Here's the crew I have.**

 **Navigator- Ain**

 **Swordswoman- Okiku**

 **Markswoman- Bisca Connell- Fairy Tail.**

 **Doctor- Angela "Mercy" Ziegler- Overwatch with Moira's life taking abilities. Am not sure if I will make her abilities a Devil Fruit or just her ingenious method of healing. Most likely the ingenious method of healing.**

 **Cook- Lily Enstomach**

 **Musician- Carina and Ann both are from One Piece, just look up Musicians.**

 **Shipwright- Genos from One Punch Man**

 **Others**

 **Shuvi from No Game No Life**

 **Carrot from One Piece**

 **Feel free to suggest others!**

 **Next Chapter- The Little Giant Lily!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Little Giant Lily!

**Reactions across the World!**

 **The Little Giant Lily!**

* * *

 **Navy HQ**

The Marine Headquarters is the main division of the Marine organization that has jurisdiction over the Grand Line. The Marines stationed there are considered "super-elites" among their comrades, and a rank at the other Marine bases is about equivalent to three ranks lower at Headquarters. The base of operations is Marineford. The Marineford Headquarters is a large, fortress-like building which bears a sign containing the kanji for "Marines" and the Marines' symbol between them, and on top of this structure is a large, multi-story tower styled after an ancient Japanese pagoda. There are mountains at each corner of the structure that each have a small building on top carrying the Marine flag.

Inside the HQ, a group of 3 extremely powerful looking individuals sits before two well-known marines. Fleet Admiral Sengoku is a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long, braided goatee and a mustache. The man next to him is Monkey D. Garp, a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. The three men in front of them are the 3 Admirals. Sengoku sits with a grave look on his face while Garp has his arms folded over his chest.

"I assume you all know why you are here?" States Sengoku with a serious tone. The 3 Admirals look to the elder and nod their heads. Kizaru, an incredibly tall man dressed in yellow is roughly the same size as the other two Admirals.

"Ooh, I believe it has something to do with the pirate boy from West Blue, Ne?" Questions Kizaru with an easy going tone. Aokiji, the Admiral on the left lets out a yawn.

"I heard he took down a whole Marine Base and is still causing mayhem in the West Blue." Says Aokiji as the final Admiral sits with his head down and arms folded over his chest.

"Indeed, there have been several sightings reported before nothing is heard from those who reported it." Says Sengoku, making Kizaru look to him.

"Ooh, scary." States Kizaru with a laid back tone.

"This pirate." States the final Admiral, making Sengoku look to the red Admiral, "If he is such a threat, why did you give him such a high bounty?" The man looks up and stares down Sengoku who returns the stare.

"Akainu." Warns Garp with narrowed eyes, "It wasn't us who gave the bounty."

"Then who was it?" Asks Aokiji with curiosity.

"Vice Admiral Bradley, pushed it up the ladder." Reveals Sengoku before taking out the wanted poster. It depicts Koujiro D. Shisui, standing with Yamato in his hands and fire raging behind him. Black smoke rises from his body while the Marine Flag burns.

"That man knows something." Says Aokiji with a serious tone but his yawn makes it seem as if he could care less.

"Humph, he's not worth the trouble we've gone through to hide his… hobbies." Says Akainu with narrowed eyes.

"Ooh, perhaps you intend to send one of us to combat the Kuroyami no Mao?" Questions Kizaru with a smirk.

"No, not yet." States Sengoku as he folds his hands in front of him, "He still hasn't made it to the Grand Line."

"Better to snuff this fire out before it rages out of our control." Says Akainu, "But that would require we send valuable resources to West Blue."

"Correct, which is why we will wait." States Sengoku, making the Admirals and Garp nod his head.

 **New World**

On board one of the most infamous ships in the world, sits an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. On his face he has a prominent crescent-shaped mustache. This man is called Edward Newgate or more commonly known as "Whitebeard".

"Gurararara, a new brat is stirring up trouble." Laughs Whitbeard as he drinks some sake with several nurses surrounding him. Marco looks at the wanted poster and sighs.

"Doesn't he know that will only make him a bigger target?" Questions Marco while Whitebeard laughs.

"No, look at his eyes." States Jozu as he walks beside Marco, "His eyes are screaming for them to come for him."

"No…" says a voice before a man with an orange hat sits next to Whitebeard, "Those eyes are saying "He'll come for them"."

"He'll come for all of us." States the pirate with a smile. Marco looks to his fellow pirate and smiles.

"Ace, I thought you left?" Questions Marco.

"Gurararara, let him try." Says Whitebeard with a booming laugh, "I am… Whitebeard!"

 **Sea**

Floating on the sea is a small raft like boat with green candles lit. A man is sitting down on the raft with a large sword strapped to his back. He is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk. Mihawk looks at the wanted poster of Shisui or more precisely the sword that Shisui holds.

"How interesting." Says Hawk Eyes as he sails into some mist.

 **Unknown Island**

The sound of cheers and partying echo across the island. Pirates dance and cheer while two figures watch from the shadows. A tall man, standing at least a foot taller than the man to his right with gray haired pulled into a pony tail, hands the second man a wanted poster. The second man snaps his eyes open and grabs the poster.

"It's him." Says the gray haired man with a smirk. The second man looks to him and clutches the poster.

"How can you know for sure, Benn?" Asks the man, making Benn Beckman step into the light with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Those eyes, are a mix of his mothers and fathers." Smirks Benn. The second man is revealed by the sunlight to have red hair. Red Haired Shanks, one of the Four Yonko. Shanks looks down at the paper and smiles softly.

"You're right, but… he's still hiding." Says Shanks with a small smile.

"Can you blame him?" Asks Benn as he sits on a log, "He's been hiding his whole life." Shanks nods with a sad sigh.

"I should've been there… I should have protected her." Laments Shanks while gripping the poster tighter. Benn looks at the man he's known for years and sighs.

"She knew you better than any of us." Says Benn while taking a puff of his cigarette, "She couldn't and wouldn't ask you to give up your life."

"Yeah… not my finest moment." States Shanks before pulling out a locket. He flips it open to reveal a black haired beauty wearing a kimono and wearing a soft, loving smile. Standing beside her is Shanks himself as he holds a smiling red haired boy with a goofy expression on his face.

"Besides, it was safer for them." States Benn, making Shanks smile before gripping his locket and narrowing his eyes.

"Or at least it was." Reminds Shanks, making Benn nod his head. The two sit in silence before Shanks cries out with laughter and a red hue glows on his face.

"Hahahaha, look at his bounty!" Cries Shanks with a loud and cheerful laugh, "This era will be interesting." Shanks looks up to the sky with his distinctive narrow features that resemble those of Shisui.

 **West Blue**

A calm, clear night is ruined with the sound of cannon fire. Several ships engage in battle amongst the rising waves. 3 pirate vessels with distinct Jolly Rogers battle against 6 navy vessels. The navy vessels appear to be winning the fight as the pirate ships appear to be retreating.

"Cut them off!" Commands a Navy Captain with his arms folded behind his back. The captain is an older man with a muscular build. He has hardened facial features and a thick saber is strapped to his back. Cannon fire hits the pirate ships, making men fall overboard and cry out. The distinct sound of a Transponder Snail, makes the captain pull it out of his jacket.

"Captain Durk, here." Answers Durk.

" _Is the way clear for the prisoner_?" Questions a voice on the other end. Durk looks around and smiles.

"Indeed, jut cleaning up sir." States Durk with a smile.

" _Good, let's get this over with_." Says the voice. Suddenly marines start to stop firing and pale with horrified expressions. The marines gasps and look on while some drop their weapons.

"C-Captain… CAPTAIN?!" Calls a marine, making Durk look over to him with a tick mark on his head.

"What?!" Shouts Durk before looking in the direction of the pirates. From the shadows comes the Leviathan. The Jolly Roger, makes Captain Durk pale.

 **"Dai Rokuten Maou" Sengoku Basara OST**

"K-Kuroyami no Mao!" Shouts Captain Durk, making the pirate shudder and cry out. Since officially setting sail nearly a month ago, Shisui and his crew have grown. They have attacked both pirate and navy vessels alike. Mostly because the vessels were in their direct path, others because… they simply felt like it.

" _What_?!" Questions the voice on the other end of the line. Captain Durk gathers his courage and smiles.

" _Captain Durk, you are to turn around and regroup with the main force_!" Commands the voice, but Durk chuckles lowly.

"D-Don't worry Vice Admiral Momonga-dono, with my superior numbers and training, the journey of these pirates will end here." Assures Durk.

" _You fool! Once you are in combat with that monstrosity of a ship, there will be no chance to flee again_!" Shouts Momonga but Durk hangs up on him.

"Sir look!" Shouts a marine as Durk looks to the massive ship.

The pirate vessels seem to stop and turn away as the Leviathan sails forward. Standing on the bow of the ship is Shisui whose hair is swept back before forming a pony tail. Yamato is planted in front of him while his red eyes are shadowed. Standing below him is his large crew who gather their weapons.

 **End Song**

"Hehehehe, I was just starting to get bored." Says Buccaneer, making Ain shake her head.

"We were lucky to get calm waters." Says Ain with folded arms, making Buccaneer sweat drop and wave his hands in front of himself.

"I didn't mean to anger you!" Exclaims Buccaneer, making Ain smile.

"Did someone mention luck?" Questions a feminine voice, making Ain turn to a woman.

"Baccarat-oneesama!" Cry the pirates with heart shaped pupils. Baccarat is a tall and slim woman with light brown skin, long red hair of a light shade, dark green eyes, a nose similar to Robin's, and large earrings. She wears revealing gold armor that makes the pirates drool and Ain to blush. Normally she wears a black dress with a white stripe on the left and wears a belt with a star-shaped buckle but seeing as combat is about to begin, she donned her armor. She is worth, 45 million Beli as is called Bad Luck Baccarat due to her Devil Fruit which enables her to give or take away the luck of anyone she touches.

"B-Baccarat, have you no decency?!" Admonishes Ain with a blush while frantically pointing at her state of dress.

"Why are you so mad, Ain-chan?" Asks Baccarat with a smile of innocence. Since joining the crew, Ain has begun to show much more emotion, mostly due to the stupidity of the pirates.

"Yosh, we'll sing to cheer her up!" Cheers a pair of voices, making the pirates cry out with heart shaped pupils.

"Carina- Neesan!" Shout the pirates. Carina is a slim woman with long light purple hair, tied in a chignon, and blue eyes. She wears a backless black dress with a large slit in the middle, a red feathery cloak, and a flower in her hair. While not suited for combat, Carina can sing extremely well. But the biggest reason she joined the crew was for money. In fact she is the Treasurer of the crew as well as one of two musicians. She is also a great thief, which traveled to her nick name. The Phantom Thief Carina, worth 35 million Beli for stealing and breaking into a safe in a marine base.

"Ann-chan!" Shouts another group of pirates. Ann is a young woman with very curly light green hair which is mostly partitioned into two sections and had freckles on her face. She wears a frilly white top with green sleeves that exposes her midriff, and has a necktie whose design is based off of Tokyo Tower. She wears a large skirt with green and white stripes that has a large amount of black frills lining the bottom, and wears green tights as well as green heels. She wears two bows, both of which are orange on the right side and have yellow and green stripes on the left. One bow is on the top of her head, while the other is on the back of her skirt.

Ann is a kind but ditzy girl. She quickly made friends with the Demon Pirates who adored her clumsy nature. Ann the Mirage is a pirate worth 30 million Beli and joined the crew with Carina due to both working as singers together. Ann is also a Devil Fruit user and has the ability to create life like illusions with the Bijo Bijo no Mi.

"Here we go!" Cheers Carina and Ann, before the ship rocks. Ann falls on her face and whines with watery eyes. The pirates' growl with their eyes glowing red before turning to the pirates and navy.

"Go get them boys!" Cheers Carina with a wink, making the men shout out and flex. The female pirates sweat drop at the action while shaking their heads. Olive giggles while swinging her mallet. Okiku smiles gently at the rowdy pirates.

"Fire." Orders Shisui, making the pirates smirk. With the Leviathan surrounded by the navy and pirates, she can unleash her full armament of weaponry. Cannons fire into the pirate vessels, stopping them from moving before the Demon Pirates swing aboard the 3 vessels. The navy fires back but take fire from the triple barreled guns and the bow cannons.

"Don't forget the treasure, guys!" Shouts Carina with a wink, making the Demon Pirate blush with heart shaped pupils. Buccaneer lands on the deck of the enemy pirate ship and swings his battle axe, taking down several pirates. He is followed by more Demon Pirates who bull rush their way through the pirates.

"W-Wait!" Pleads a pirate before being shot by a Demon Pirate. Okiku lands on a ship and draws her two swords before spinning. She slices her way through the pirates like a spinning top before jumping. Baccarat charges forward with her sword, cutting through the pirates whose attention was on Okiku.

Captain Durk and his marines watch with wide eyes as the Leviathan destroys three pirate vessels without suffering any significant damage. The pirate vessels begin to sink as Olive smacks two pirates out of the way to reveal a huge chest.

"Carina, I've got one!" Shouts Olive, making Carina's eyes turn to Beli signs.

"C-Captain, I don't think we can win." Stutters a marine in fear. Durk growls and draws his sword.

"Forward!" Commands Durk, making the marines reluctantly follow his orders. The Leviathan sails forward as Carina and Ann step forward on the deck. The waters suddenly become deathly calm, ironic given the song that has started on the Leviathan. The Demon Pirates hum in a low tune.

" **Oh, Death**

 **Oh, Death**

 **Oh, Death**

 **Won't you spare me over another year**?" Sings Ann as her voice echoes across the ocean. The battle begins when the Leviathan opens fire on the six navy ships. Marines fly overboard and fire ignites on the ships. Ain steers the ship through the return fire before ramming into another marine vessel. Demon Pirates board the ship and slaughter the marines.

" **But what is this that I can't see**

 **With ice cold hands taking hold of me**?" Sings Carina as the night sky is illuminated by flickering flames. Durk shouts out while his marines fire their rifles.

" **When God is gone and the Devil takes hold**

 **Who will have mercy on your soul**?" Continues Carina as she counts the treasure. Shisui lifts his head and jumps off his ship. In moments he lands on the deck of Captain Durk's ship. The marines pale at the sight of him. Overcome by fear, the marines charge at Shisui.

" **Oh, Death**

 **Oh, Death**

 **Oh, Death**

 **Oh, Death**." Sings Ann as the sky appears to hold the Grim Reaper in its clouds. Ain fires her pistols, taking down many marines as Buccaneer keeps swinging his battle axe. Baccarat dashes forward and cuts down marines left and right while Okiku stands over the defeated bodies of marines.

" **No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold**

 **Nothing satisfies me but your soul.** " Sings Ann as Shisui looks at the incoming marines. Time slows as the marines are inches away from Shisui. Shisui deflects the strikes of the marines with his sheathed sword before slowly drawing Yamato. In the blade he sees the marines behind him. Yamato flashes, cutting a man down his chest before Shisui swings right and then left, cutting down a group of marines. He flicks his blade before re sheathing it. All of this happens within seconds.

" **Oh, Death**

 **Well I am Death, none can excel**

 **I'll open the door to heaven or hell**." Sings Carina as Shisui dodges an overhead before thrusting the end point of the hilt of his sword into the gut of a marine. He then draws his sword and deflects a strike upward before kicking the legs from under the marine and spinning, cutting the man in midair. A marine comes forward only to have his rifle cut in half before suffering a slash to the chest. Shisui then trips another man and sweeps with his sword, cutting him down in midair. He then moves forward, cutting down another marine before deflecting a strike and tripping another marine who sails forward in a spin. Shisui walks forward and sheathes his sword before unsheathing it in a flash, cutting down the man in the air and another man behind him. Again all this happens in only seconds.

" **Oh, Death**

 **Oh, Death**

 **My name is Death and the end is here**..." Ends both Carina and Ann. Shisui turns and dashes forward while slashing his way through several marines before ending in a sweep.

 **"Dai Rokuten Maou" Sengoku Basara OST**

The 6 navy vessels begin to sink as the Demon Pirates raid. Shisui stands and sheathes his sword. Standing in front of him is Captain Durk who can't believe what has just happened. The marines that live plead for their lives but are gunned or cut down by the Demon Pirates.

This battle could hardly be called such as the Demon Pirates have suffered no casualties. The fear they invoke, makes their enemies blades dull, their eyes unfocused, and their aim… wane. Captain Durk like those before him, were arrogant. The Demon Pirates step behind the Lord to the House of a Thousand Demons. Ain, Ann, Baccarat, Buccaneer, Carina, Okiku and Olive, stand behind Shisui.

"Are you going to slaughter the survivors remaining who have already surrendered, Kuroyami no Mao; Shisui-dono?" Demands Captain Durk as he wields a thick saber in his hands.

"Your actions lack honor!" Growls Captain Durk with narrowed eyes. Shisui smirks before lifting his sheathed Yamato.

"Old man, who do you think I am?" Demands Shisui with a cold tone despite his smirk. Captain Durk, duty bound to his last, growls.

"I shall show you the lasting Justice of the World Government!" Assures Captain Durk, making Shisui narrow his eyes but his smirk remains in place.

"By all means." Welcomes Shisui with a smirk before Yamato flashes, making Durk deflect a flying slash before charging forward.

"Durraagh!" Roars Captain Durk while charging forward. Shisui keeps sending out slashes while appearing to have not moved an inch. Durk blocks two slashes before he is cut at his waist, shoulder and finally his leg, bringing the man down. Durk falls to all fours before Shisui walks forward with his captain's coat and hair, flowing in the wind. Shisui flicks his sword out of his sheath before drawing it fully. He then swings down, beheading Captain Durk with ease. Shisui flicks his sword before sheathing it.

"Captain, what about them?" Asks Okiku as she glances at the remaining marines who look on with fear. Ain looks to the marines before averting her gaze. They do not deserve her pity. None have lived up to the words of Zephyr-sensei. Darkness rises from Shisui body, making his answer clear. The Demon Pirates quickly raid the ship before boarding Leviathan. Shisui stands at the bow of the ship, enveloped in darkness.

"Scatter upon the winds of destruction." Commands Shisui before placing his two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of himself.

" **Yami no Tatsumaki (Tornado of Darkness)**." States Shisui before releasing a vortex of darkness from his hands. The vortex hits the marine vessels and swallows them up in mere seconds. With the attack done, nothing remains that could tell you of the battle that took place.

 **End OST**

The Demon Pirates sail off into the light of the rising sun. They have no idea of a stowaway that has boarded their ship. The small figure moves through the shadows of the ship and smiles. In the figures hands is a silver trident. The figure moves forward before stopping when an appetizing aroma hits the nose. Drool falls from the figures mouth before teeth gleam in the shadows.

"Hey, it's ready!" Calls a man from the large, stylish kitchen, "Come and get it!" Meat is stacked high on a plate. The young man is only a temporary cook and meat is all he knows. Still, he has proven to know how to cook good meat.

"Yay!" Shout the pirates as they come into the kitchen. They cheer and shout before looking at the plate. The empty plate?!

"Oi, there's nothing here!" Exclaims a young female pirate.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Demands the cook as he hums a tune.

"It's not here!" Complains a big pirate.

"There's no way it that it's…" Starts the cook before fully turning and seeing the empty plate, "Not there?!"

"Oi, the fruit!" Shouts a pirate, making them look to see the remnants of the fruit.

"Even the raw meat is gone!" Shouts the cook, making the pirates jeer and growl. Suddenly a small figure jumps on the table and starts to run.

"What?!" Exclaims the pirates before trying to grab the figure. The ruckus travels to the deck, making Shisui open an eye. Baccarat and Carina sit by Shisui who ignores their looks. Though he does has a small blush on his face. The doors slam open and pirates end up in a dog pile.

"What are you guys doing?" Demands Ain with her arms folded.

"There's something on the ship that keeps eating all the food." States the cook. Buccaneer laughs at what he thinks is a joke.

"And even the booze!" Adds another pirate, making Buccaneer's laughter stop.

"What?!" Growls the pirates with anger. Shisui sweat drops and shakes his head before his eyes catch glimpse of a small figure. He's not the only one as the pirates glare at the figure and start trying to stomp on it.

"Damn you, taking all our booze!" Shouts Buccaneer as he stomps away. Suddenly Buccaneer is lifted and tossed away, making the crew gape and Shisui to turn serious.

"You guys, stand aside." Commands Shisui, making the pirates form a path for Shisui who still sits. The figure is suddenly frozen to its spot. Shisui has frozen the figure with a stare.

"S-Scary?!" Exclaims the figure in a feminine tone, making Ain raise a brow. Feeling trapped the figure spins its trident.

" **Mini Mini no Rebound**!" States the figure before suddenly growing to the size of a giant. Shisui looks up with a raised brow while the crew's eyes bulge out.

"Amazing!" Shout the pirates with heart shaped eyes. The giant has tanned skin, long green hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears gold hoop earrings and a yellow corset, as well as a red sash wrapped around her yellow shorts. She has thigh highs and wears brown and yellow boots. She is clearly female given her dimensions.

"Oh my, she's huge." Says Okiku, while Ain gapes with wide eyes. The giant looks to Shisui who smirks up at her. The giant lifts her foot and prepares to squash Shisui. Shisui lifts a hand and blocks the attack, demonstrating his monstrous strength.

"W-What?!" Shouts the Giant and pirates. Suddenly the giant begins to shrink before gasping. In seconds she is caught within Shisui's hand. She struggles in the grip before paling at the eyes of Shisui.

"What are you, monster?!" Shouts the figure, making Shisui narrow his eyes.

"How rude." States Shisui before looking to the girl.

"So, who are you and why are you on our ship?" Demands Shisui, making the girl stop moving.

"W-What will you do if I tell you?" Asks the figure, making Shisui smile softly. The female pirates and the figure swoon over his gentle smile.

"That all depends on your answer." Says Shisui before setting the girl down. With no other options the figure sighs and looks up at Shisui.

"My name is Lily Enstomach or Lily the Glutton, I eat a lot." States Lily with a beaming smile, "I am a giant who ate the Mini Mini no mi."

"A giant?" Repeats Okiku with a smile, "No wonder you tossed Buccaneer like a rag doll."

"Oi!" Exclaims Buccaneer.

"So that was your giant form we saw earlier?" Questions Ain with curiosity.

"Well no, my giant form is way bigger." Says Lily with a smile, making the crew gasps and cheer.

"I maintain my strength no matter my size." Says Lily with a smile before sweat dropping at Shisui, "which begs the question of how you could overpower me."

"Training." States Shisui simply, making the crew wave their hands in front of their face.

"That doesn't explain anything in fact it brings up more questions!" Exclaims Lily as the crew nods to her words.

"So that's why you reverted to your regular size when Captain touched you." Hums Baccarat with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Asks Lily with confusion.

"I'll show you." Beams Carina as she gets close to Shisui who looks to her. In a flash, Carina hits Shisui whose body turns to darkness, "Our captain ate the Yami Yami no mi which has the ability to swallow up everything, even the powers of other Devil Fruits."

"Eh, amazing." States Lily with wide eyes. Shisui reforms and glares lightly at Carina who waves it off with a laugh.

"So why are you here?" Asks Olive as she gazes at the small Lily. Lily's head then grows, becoming bigger than her body.

"Eh?!" Exclaims Lily, making the crew step back, "That's right, I don't have time for this. I have to save my daddy!"

"Your daddy?" Questions Ann with a blush at how cute Lily is.

"What kind of dad would be all the way out here?" Questions a pirate, making Shisui's ear perk. Shisui then turns to him and glares, making the pirate sweat, "I-I mean, what happened?"

"Hehehe, Daddy's only the greatest pirate chef in the world." Brags Lily with a laugh, "But I'll beat him one of these days!"

"You're a chef?" Questions Okiku. Lily nods her head before drool falls from her mouth.

"I specialize in Volcano Cooking." States Lily proudly. Shisui widens his eyes at the phrase having heard it from his mother.

"Your dad, what's his name?" Asks Shisui.

"My dad?" States Lily before smiling, "Panz Fry!" The crew gapes at the name.

"EH?!" Shout the Demon Pirates, "THE PANZ FRY?!"

* * *

 **Next chapter- Rescue Panz Fry! The Woman cannot Miss?**

 **Ok guys I added new crewmates without the back story because it wasn't needed. I want to thank TheOnlyKing for your suggestion that I put reactions around the world about Shisui's bounty. Also your suggestion to add Baccarat.**

 **I've practically told you guys who is Shisui's father.**

 **Shisui's front hair looks like Vergil's before becoming like Assassin's from Fate Stay Night.**

 **Feel free to add side stories if you wish.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6-Rescue Panz Fry

**Rescue Panz Fry!**

 **The Woman who can't Miss?**

* * *

 **Sea**

A large armada of Navy Battle Ships, sail across the sea. Trailing behind the ships is a massive figure with his head covered. He sits on a large wooden raff since there is no ship large enough to carry him. Standing at the bow of the lead ship, is a man with a dark red Mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders, like Kizaru. Underneath his coat lies a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He is of average height and very well-built. He carries around his weapon of choice, a katana, either attached to his right hip or on his shoulder. This man is Vice Admiral Momonga. Standing beside Momonga is former Captain Isuka.

Since her run in with the Demon Pirates, Isuka turned in the evidence about G-9's methods and hobbies. Like Ain had told her, the World Government told her they would investigate the 80th branch of Marines but nothing was found. Isuka was isolated, vulnerable, before she was finally demoted to Ensign. However, Isuka did not give up and vowed to find more evidence against G-9. Momonga, admiring her determination despite her demotion, took her under his wing. Isuka carries a jitte but hers is a blade with its edge made from sea-stone.

"Vice Admiral, I do not like this." States Isuka, speaking from her past run in with the Demon Pirates. Isuka looks to her idle and Vice Admiral with a smile. Momonga is often seen with a serious expression but Isuka knows he is listening to her.

"Vice Admiral." Sighs Isuka with a nervous chuckle. Vice Admiral Momonga nods his head at Isuka's statement.

"We have no choice." Sighs Momonga with narrowed eyes, "The prisoner must be taken to Impel Down."

"Still, following our current path will undoubtedly lead us right into the Demon Pirates." States Isuka with folded arms. Isuka looks down at the mention of the Demon Pirates and old friend Ain. Regardless if she was right, Isuka will bring Ain to justice.

"Yeah…" Says Momonga while gripping his sword, "This could mean trouble."

"Hah!" Laughs a voice, making Isuka turn to look behind her. Walking up to the three is a large, dark-skinned man from the Longarm Tribe with a bulky build. He has a black topknot hairstyle, blue eyes with furry eyebrows, beard and long nose hair that resemble mustaches. He wears dark red armguards and a red and yellow chestplate with a white emblem on it. This man is Lieutenant Shuzo formerly a pupil of Zephyr, "Don't tell me the Demoted Captain and a Vice Admiral is afraid of some weak pirates?!" Isuka turns and narrows her eyes.

"How rude, Vice Admiral Momonga is not afraid of anyone!" Defends Isuka, making Shuzo turn to her. Her smirks and laughs at Isuka who growls with barely controlled anger.

"Isuka, stop it." Commands Momonga without turning to look back at his subordinate. Isuka stands and turns before bowing her head to Momonga.

"Hai!" Obeys Isuka.

"I heard Ain is now a part of that pirate crew, I always knew that woman was trouble." States Shuzo with a laugh. Isuka shakes in barely controlled rage at the man's taunts.

"Is there something you need, Lieutenant?" Asks Momonga, getting irritated at the man's laughs.

"I'm ready for my part." States Shuzo making Momonga nod his head before looking back to the sea. Momonga can only hope that the Demon Pirates, won't interfere. It is not fear that makes him wary, it is simply intelligence. It will be even more difficult to make their way to Impel Down with the Demon Pirates in the mix.

 **Aboard the Leviathan**

The Leviathan calmly sails amidst a current before the shout of the crew, lifts the ship in the air. On the deck of the ship, the crew sits around Lily who rubs her head bashfully. Shisui is taken by surprise that this girl is the daughter of Panz Fry. He's not the only one as the whole crew can't seem to believe it.

"So, you have grown up tasting his food!" Exclaims a young pirate boy with stars in his eyes. Lily turns to him with the same stars in her eyes and smiles.

"That's right, Heaven Food!" Exclaims Lily with drool running down her mouth. The crew suddenly get the same starry look in their eyes at the prospect of eating such food.

"Heaven Food, Banzai!" Cry all the pirates with the exception of Ain, Okiku and Shisui. Lily laughs at the cry before blinking.

"Wait!" Shouts Lily with her head growing again, "This isn't the time!"

"You were the one who started it." Reminds Shisui with a sweat drop. Ain holds her chin between her fingers with a thoughtful expression.

"I've also heard of Panz Fry." Says Ain, making the crew turn to her.

"I believe he is a pirate who steals food from the Government, the Navy and other pirates and gives it to starving people, bringing them great joy." Ann and several pirates suddenly look to Lily with wide eyes.

"So he's… a hero?!" Exclaims the group of pirates with starry eyes, making Lily blush bashfully.

"So, explain what the problem is." Says Shisui with a sweat drop at his crew's habit of getting off topic.

"I was always with Daddy when he was traveling around the world feeding the starving people but he suddenly disappeared two weeks ago and I haven't heard from him since." Reveals Lily, making the crew nod their heads. Without a doubt, the Navy got him.

"Believing that the Navy got him, I went to several different islands to gather information on his possible whereabouts and found out that Daddy's being sent to Impel Down." States Lily with a saddened look. Shisui lifts his head at the mention of the notorious prison.

"Impel Down?" Repeats several pirates with confusion.

"Impel Down, also known as the Underwater Prison or the Great Prison, is a government-controlled stronghold in Paradise together with Marine Headquarters and Enies Lobby." Reveals Shisui with narrowed eyes, "It is the World Government's maximum-security prison for the most dangerous criminals and pirates." Ain nods to his words before pacing on the deck.

"It is located underwater in the middle of the Calm Belt, making it nearly impossible to break into or out of." Adds Ain.

"B-But Lily-chan, why would they take him there?!" Exclaims a pirate with confusion, "Isn't he a hero?!"

"To the common people, sure but to the Navy and World Government who he has stolen from, no." States Okiku with Ain nodding to her words.

"Daddy's bounty is over three million." Reveals Lily with a sad expression, "He didn't even know that while he stole food to feed people, his bounty kept growing."

"I finally made it out here, only to be caught into a fight between the Navy and pirates." Laments Lily with a sad sigh, "But at least I was saved from drowning by you guys." By now, the crew are shedding tears over the story, making Shisui sigh and shake his head.

"But still, Impel Down of all places… that seems harsh." States Ain with a thoughtful expression.

"Humph, it's just the Navy abusing its power, nothing new at all." Mutters Shisui with folded arms.

"But, I'm not going to Impel Down." Reveals Lily with a smile of determination.

"What about your dad?!" Cries Buccaneer with watery eyes, making Ain giggle sheepishly.

"The ship that will be carrying Daddy, will have to come through here!" States Lily while slamming her trident down. The crew suddenly get demonic looks on their faces while smiling.

"Meaning…, the Navy is headed this way." Sums up Buccaneer with a smile. Ain looks over her map and spots a small island not too far from their current position. Ain then looks up and feels the air on her face.

"Captain!" Shouts the crew with their heads down on the deck, making Shisui look to them, "We humbly ask that you help Lily-chan." Lily blinks in shock at their willingness to help.

"Why?" Asks Shisui, pressing the matter.

"So she can… become our cook!" Shouts the pirates, making Shisui sweat drop. Lily looks on with surprise before awaiting Shisui's answer. The whole deck becomes quiet as Shisui sits with his eyes closed.

"Fools." States Shisui, making the pirates deflate before Shisui opens his eyes, "I was going to help anyways." The crew smiles before cheering as Okiku nods with a small smile while Ain smiles softly.

"Captain, there is an island that the Navy will have to stop at to get out of the coming storm." Reveals Ain, making the crew look up at the clear skies. They don't question Ain as she has proven time and again, that her skills in Navigation are top notch.

"Very well, let's get to it." States Shisui, making the crew cheer and Lily to shed a tear with a smile.

"Thank you, everyone." Cries Lily. Suddenly one of the Transponder Snails goes off. Since this was formerly a Navy Ship, the pirates thought that this snail could come in handy, picking up Navy transmissions. Ain picks up the Snail and does not speak.

"… _Let me speak with him_." States Momonga, making Ain widen her eyes. Ain looks to Shisui whose eyes are shadowed before he sticks out his hand. Ain gives the receiver to Shisui who holds it to his ear.

"Speak, marine." States Shisui coldly.

" _Koujiro D. Shisui, it is not my desire to battle you at the moment as I have my hands full with something else_." States Momonga, making Shisui nod his head, " _That is the only reason we are speaking_."

" _I ask that you evade the Navy Transport and leave us to our current job_." Says Momonga, making Shisui raise a brow, " _If you don't, the resulting conflict will be on you_." Shisui remains silent for a while as his crew looks to him.

"Fine." States Shisui, making the crew widen their eyes and Lily to put her head down, "I'll evade your transport after you hand over Panz Fry."

"… _You know I can't do that_." States Momonga after a sigh.

"Then we have nothing to talk about." States Shisui as he leans back, "It's nothing personal but I have a new friend who wants Panz Fry free." Ain narrows her eyes at a familiar sound she has heard before.

" _I see… then I will bring you down_." States Momonga with conviction.

"Many have died trying." Says Shisui in a dark tone. Ain steps forward, making Shisui turn to her.

"I know you're there." States Ain with a stoic tone. On the other side of the transponder snail, Shuzo clenches his fists at the voice of Ain.

"You're there, right, Shuzo?" Calls Ain, making Shuzo smirk and step forward while Isuka looks on with Hina.

" _It's been some time, Ain_." States Shuzo while Ain simply stares at the transponder snail.

" _How'd you know_?" Asks Shuzo.

"I heard your pet in the background." States Ain while Alpacacino tilts its head before narrowing its eyes.

"Hard to believe they let you back into the Navy after all you've done." Says Ain with a sigh, "It only proves how corrupt the World Government and the Navy are."

" _Still living in the past, little girl_?" Questions Shuzo.

"No, I've grown up unlike my former subordinate." States Ain, making Shuzo growl.

"Zephyr-sensei would not approve of your actions, Ain." States Shuzo with a smirk. Ain does not fall to his taunt and sighs sadly.

"The fact that you think that is precisely why I was closer to him than you were." States Ain, making Shuzo growl loudly.

"Well I am not on the wrong side of the law, am I?!" Demands Shuzo, making Ain sigh again.

"You haven't changed, Shuzo." States Ain before looking to the sky, "I'll see you real soon." Shisui hangs up on the Navy and Ain sighs. Dark clouds begin to gather in the skies above before rain pours down, proving Ain's prediction to be true.

 **Tombstone Island**

Like many of the Islands in West Blue, this one is a lawless place. A Volcano sits behind the small town the island was named after. Fights usually end with people dead and buried without a proper tombstone. Ironic given the name of the island. The town located near the shore is filled with Casino's and brothels to make money. The place looks more like the Wild West. People go about their daily lives while laughing and the occasional gun shoots ring out. However, the people seem unfazed by them, perhaps due to how frequent they happen. If there was an enforcer of law around here, it would be someone the people elected themselves.

In a large Casino, at a certain table filled with money, coins, and other valuables, sits 4 figures. Each figure has a hat on their head. One such figure is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and wears red lipstick. She has sharp facial features and a curvy body. She wears an open vest, exposing her large breast which are held in a bikini top. She wears a dark colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Over her skirt she wears chaps and on the boots she has steel spurs. This woman is Bisca Connell and she is the law around these parts. Bisca has two revolvers on her waist. On her back she carries what appears to be long barreled Winchester with a sniper scope attached. Holstered across the Winchester is a pump action shotgun and finally on her left thigh is a sawed off shotgun. One of the men puts down several chips and looks to Bisca.

"That's five million Beli Connell, you in or out?" Asks the man while Bisca knuckle rolls her chip. She stares at her cards before looking to the man across from her. Only three remain in the game while the other is simply there to watch. It appears the man across from her has gone all in.

"Five million, you must have a hell of a hand." States Bisca with a slight smile on her face. The other two playing, do not share her amusement. The man across from her appears to be rather mad and the reason is due to his small patch of chips. Bisca holds up her cup and a man comes to refill it. Bisca then slowly, sips her drink.

"Come on Bisca, you in or out god damnit!" Growls the man across from her in frustration. Bisca sets her cup down and releases a sigh.

"Well Fred, you look like you're just about ready to burst." Taunts Bisca as she looks at her cards again.

"Come on, show." Growls Fred as he glares at Bisca.

"Well, I suppose I've lost my mind but I guess I'll just have to call." States Bisca before throwing some chips down. Fred smiles and shows his hand which consists of a Four of a Kind, made with the eight card. Right after his smile is torn from his face when Bisca puts her cards down to show a Royal Straight Flush.

"Isn't that a daisy?" Taunts Bisca with a smile. Fred looks to her with his anger having reached its boiling point.

"Why you filthy bitch!" Growls Fred as he stands, tossing his chair back. The man next to Fred looks to him with worry.

"Hey Fred just let it go." Warns the man as he knows who this girl is. Fred is a man not from here and has no idea who he's playing with.

"Shut up." Growls Fred, looking to the man before turning his attention to Bisca who remains unfazed, "Take your money and get the hell out of here, because I'm tired of listening to your mouth."

"Why, Fred," Says Bisca in her best lady like drawl while she taps her gold engraved revolvers, "are we cross?" Fred looks down at her guns and sneers.

"Those guns don't scare me," Replies Fred darkly, "Cause without them guns you ain't nothing' but a cow whose mother was a whore."

"What a rude thing to say." States Bisca with the shake of her head, "Does this mean we're not friends anymore?" Suddenly, several men stand up from around the Casino and point their guns at Bisca who remains unfazed.

"Didn't see this coming, did you bitch?" Growls Fred as Bisca's eyes lock on to each man. Bisca sighs and puts her cup down.

"Looks like twelve more holes need to be dug." States Bisca, making the men look to each other.

"What was that?" Demands Fred before Bisca drops her cup. Time slows as the cup falls before Bisca draws one of her pistols. She fires, hitting the man behind Fred right in the forehead. The bullet travels all the way through before ricocheting off some metal, hitting the man to Fred's right and whizzing around. Fred stands as Bisca's cup shatters against the floor. As it does, eleven men face plant on the ground, dead. Fred is now sweating like a pig.

"Y-You missed." Says Fred, looking himself over before laughing hysterically.

"I never miss." States Bisca before a pool of blood appears on Fred's chest. Fred touches the blood and looks at it before turning to Bisca who holsters her pistol.

"You bitch." Says Fred before falling backwards and hitting the floor. Fred groans on the floor while screaming out. Nobody says anything as Bisca stands. Everyone knows, she protects the town. Gun fights have decreased since she stood up.

"I'll let you live this one time seeing as you're new around here." Says Bisca as she looks down at Fred, "But never forget that I am the law around these parts." Suddenly the Casino doors burst open and a sweating boy steps in.

"B-Bisca!" Calls the boy, making the gunslinger turn to the boy, "P-Pirates… pirates are coming ashore!" Bisca narrows her eyes and steps forward before exiting the Casino.

 **Shore**

With rain coming down and winds blowing hard, the Demon Pirates are having trouble securing the Leviathan. Ain moves around, shouting orders over the wind while Shisui secures the ship. Lily hangs onto the shoulder of Shisui who seems unfazed by the weather. Suddenly, Buccaneer catches a glimpse of the townsfolk coming down to the shore.

"Captain!" Warns Buccaneer as Shisui turns to meet the townspeople. The people do not appear to be very welcoming.

"Your kind isn't welcome here, pirate." Growls a man, making the crew narrow their eyes.

"We won't be long, leave us." States Shisui before turning away. The man widens his eyes and steps forward, right in front of Shisui.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." Growls the man, only to have Yamato's tip at his throat. Shisui turns to him with a cold look.

"Leave us, I won't tell you a third time." States Shisui, getting fed up with the man.

"I'm going to have to ask you to turn over that weapon." Says a voice, making the pirates turn to it and form heart shaped eyes. Shisui glances to the voice and narrows his eyes at the sight of Bisca, now wearing a trench coat.

"Why?" Demands Shisui, making Bisca giggle.

"That's the rules for outsiders," Says Bisca with a smile before her face turns cold, "And because I said so."

"What if I refuse to obey?" Asks Shisui with a smirk, making Bisca narrow her eyes.

"Then you'll have several new holes in your body." Replies Bisca with a smirk of her own.

"Really, well now I'm curious." Says Shisui, still not removing Yamato from the man's throat.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to bring a sword to a gunfight?" Asks Bisca as she shows her guns, making Shisui smile.

"No, she told me swords are far more reliable." States Shisui as the tension thickens.

"Well then, leave that man alone and come over here to prove it." Challenges Bisca with a smirk. Shisui removes the sword from the man's throat before sheathing it.

"I accept." States Shisui before stepping forward.

"You can't be serious?" Questions Bisca with surprise. Shisui says nothing as the storm rages on.

"Alright then, you're funeral." States Bisca before lightning strikes. Shisui dashes forward at high speeds, making Bisca draw her pistols. She fires twice and smiles before her eyes widen when she sees Shisui block the bullets. The townspeople look on in shock at the pirate not lying dead. Yamato flashes and swings down but Bisca lifts her pistol to block. She then fires right at Shisui who blocks once again with his sword. Bisca smiles with Shisui smirking. Shisui presses forward while blocking as Bisca steps back while firing. Bisca fires again but Shisui ducks down to dodge. He then raises his foot, only for Bisca to block with her foot. Bisca locks the leg and fires, only for her bullet to be cut down the middle. The two dance around each other with swings and bullets being released. Bisca then deflects a swing with her pistol before her feet skid on the ground. Yamato comes down but is blocked by both pistols. With all weapons locked in the clash, Shisui uses Yamato to disarm Bisca's right hand. Her pistol flies in the air before landing in the sand.

"It's over." States Shisui as he swings but Bisca smirks.

"Yes it is." Says Bisca before lifting her left pistol and fanning the hammer on her pistol. Shisui deflects all the bullets in the blink of an eye but Bisca still smiles. The bullets bounce off different materials before converging on Shisui who is taken by surprise.

"I win." Says Bisca before gravity increases and slams her into the sand. She struggles to look up and spots her bullets sinking into the ground. The ground sinks beneath Bisca, making her grunt before yelling out.

"Not bad, if it were anyone else, you would've won." Compliments Shisui before gravity returns to normal, making Bisca breathe heavily.

"So then, can we rest here while waiting for the navy to arrive?" Asks Shisui as he sheathes his sword. Bisca pants before looking up at Shisui.

"The Navy?" Questions Bisca, not liking the marines.

"Yeah, they've got the dad of one of our friends." Reveals Shisui, making Bisca widen her eyes.

"Very well but on one condition." Says Bisca as she sits up with shadowed eyes.

"What is it?" Asks Shisui with his arms folded.

"You let me join your voyage." Says Bisca with a blush and shy look on her face.

"Why?" Asks Shisui with a sweat drop at suddenly being asked to join his crew.

"Because, I want an adventure and what better way than to join a pirate crew!" Exclaims Bisca with a smile.

"B-But, you just said we weren't welcome here." Reminds Shisui with a sweat drop.

"Yeah but that was before you beat me and proved you were strong." States Bisca nonchalantly as if attacking someone is no big problem.

"Welcome aboard!" Shouts the crew, making Shisui turn to them and see their heart shaped pupils. Ain, Ann, Baccarat, Carina, Okiku and Olive sweat drop at the crew.

"Fools." Sighs Shisui with a head shake.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Showdown in Tombstone! Shuzo's Evil Plan?**

 **Ok guys I've introduced two crew members, Lily and Bisca Connell. I think I going to have Bisca shoot out bullets with special affects much like Usopp.**

 **I also might have Nico Robin in the crew, what do you think?**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
